Involvement 1
by Diana2901
Summary: Liz besucht Harmon in Washington D.C. (X-over mit Roswell, complete)
1. 1

Titel: Involvement 1

Autor: Diana

Feedback an: diana2901web.de

Kategorie: Crossover (Roswell – J.A.G.)

Rating: PG-13

Episoden– Roswell: „Aufbruch"

– J.A.G.: „Die Verlobung"

Inhalt: Liz besucht Harm in Washington D.C.

Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir. Eine Verletzung des Copyright ist nicht beabsichtigt. Mit der Fanfiction wird kein Geld verdient.

_1330 Z-Zeit (9.30 Uhr EDT)  
JAG-Hauptquartier  
Church Falls, Virginia _

Colonel Sarah MacKenzie verließ erneut ihr Büro und erkundigte sich bei Lieutenant Bud Roberts: „Ist der Commander noch immer nicht da, Bud?"  
„Nein, Ma'am. Ich versuche ihn immer wieder zu erreichen, aber es nimmt niemand ab und das Handy scheint ausgeschalten zu sein."  
Da tritt auch Admiral AJ Chegwidden aus seinem Büro: „Gunny. Hatte ich ihnen nicht gesagt, dass sie Commander Rabb sofort zu mir schicken sollen?!"  
„Ja, Sir," gab Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez zurück, „aber der Commander ist noch nicht da, Sir."  
„Was soll das heißen?" fragte der Admiral und man merkte sofort, dass er immer zorniger wurde.  
„Ich kann ihn nirgends erreichen,"mischte sich Bud ein.  
„Versuchen sie es weiter. Falls er dann doch irgendwann auftaucht, schicken sie ihn sofort in mein Büro."  
Der Admiral wollte sich gerade umdrehen und wieder in seinem Büro verschwinden, als sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls öffneten und Commander Harmon Rabb jr. den Raum betrat. Sofort blickte der Admiral ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick an und fragte: „Commander. Kann ich erfahren, wo sie jetzt herkommen?"  
„Entschuldigung, Sir,"begann er sofort zu erklären, „aber in der Wohnung meiner Nachbarin gab es eine Gasexplosion."  
Mac schaute ihn besorgt an: „Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ja. Es wurde zum Glück niemand verletzt, weil es nur eine kleinere Explosion war, aber sie hat ausgereicht, um ihre Wohnung zu zerstören und auch bei den anderen Mitbewohnern wurde einiges durcheinander gebracht."  
„Kennt man schon die Ursache?"erkundigte sich der Admiral.  
„Nein, Sir. Aber man geht davon aus, dass es sich um eine Gasflasche aus der Küche handelt. Wahrscheinlich war sie fast leer und deshalb sind die Auswirkungen auch nicht so verheerend."  
Langsam wurde der Admiral wieder ungeduldig: „Da das jetzt geklärt ist, können wir uns ja wieder der Arbeit widmen. Commander, in mein Büro."  
Er drehte sich um und verließ das Großraumbüro gefolgt von Harm. Auch die anderen Anwälte kümmerten sich wieder um ihre Aufgaben.

_1500 Z-Zeit (11.00 Uhr EDT)  
JAG-Hauptquartier  
Church Falls, Virginia _

Harm saß tief über die neuen Akten gebeugt, als er durch eine Stimme unterbrochen wurde: „Haben sie viel zu tun?"  
Er brauchte nicht aufzuschauen, um zu wissen, wer in der Tür stand. Trotzdem blickte er seine Partnerin an: „Ja. Ich habe einen neuen Fall."  
„Und da stürzen sie sich natürlich sofort in die Arbeit."  
„Natürlich. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen kann ich das ja. Sie müssten zuerst in ihrem tollen Ablagesystem nach den Unterlagen..."Als Harm Macs Gesicht sah, ließ er diesen Witz unvollendet und fragte stattdessen: „Was ist los, Mac?"  
„Nichts ... Geht es ihnen wirklich gut, Harm?"Sie trat nun ein, da die Kollegen dieses Gespräch nicht in allen Einzelheiten verfolgen sollten.  
Beeindruckt von ihrer Sorge beruhigte Harm sie: „Es ist alles okay. Natürlich war es ein riesiger Schock, aber ich versuche es zu vergessen und die Arbeit lenkt dabei am besten ab."  
„Verstehe. Und mit ihrer Wohnung ist auch alles soweit in Ordnung?"  
„Ja, die Feuerwehr hat gesagt, dass die Untersuchungen bis heute Abend abgeschlossen sein werden. Die Aufräumarbeiten werden natürlich einige Tage in Anspruch nehmen, aber damit kann ich leben."  
„Wenn ich ihnen helfen kann, brauchen sie es nur zu sagen!"  
„Danke. Aber ich denke, ich komme schon zurecht."

_1520 Z-Zeit (11.20 Uhr EDT)  
JAG-Hauptquartier  
Church Falls, Virginia _

Harriet sortierte einige Unterlagen ihres Mannes, als eine junge Frau das Büro betrat. Sie blickte auf und legte dann die Unterlagen weg, um sie zu begrüßen: „Guten Tag, kann ich ihnen helfen?"  
Erleichtert blickte sie sie an: „Danke. Ich suche Commander Harmon Rabb jr."  
„In Ordnung. Einen Moment bitte." Sie sah sich suchend nach ihrem Mann um. „Bud, weißt du, wo der Commander ist?"fragte sie, als sie ihn entdeckte.  
Sofort kam die Antwort: „In seinem Büro. Der Colonel ist bei ihm."  
Nachdem sie sich für die Auskunft bedankt hatte, drehte sie sich wieder zu der jungen Frau um: „Er ist in seinem Büro. Die offene Tür dort hinten."  
Sie zeigte in die Richtung und die Frau bedankte sich und machte sich auf den Weg.  
Schon von weiten hört sie die lachenden Stimmen. Je näher sie der Tür kam, desto mehr verstand sie auch. Offensichtlich waren die beiden Offiziere in eine Diskussion vertieft, die aber mehr spaßig als ernst gemeint war.  
Harm schüttelte gerade energisch den Kopf: „Das ist doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst. Sie können unmöglich behaupten, dass Gemüse ungesund ist."  
„Natürlich. Niemanden schmeckt dieses Grünzeug. Eine Mahlzeit dient zur Erholung. Aber wenn man sich zu etwas zwingen muss, was man gar nicht will, sondern was einem eine oberflächliche Gesellschaft vorschreibt, dann macht das den Körper unglücklich und das ist ungesund."  
„Sie hat Recht, Harmon,"mischte sich nun die junge Frau in das Gespräch ein, nachdem sie der Diskussion kurz zugehört hatte.  
Erstaunt blickten die beiden Anwälte auf. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass sie Zuhörer hatten. Dann hellte sich Harms Gesicht auf, als er erkannt, wer an der Tür stand.  
„Liz."Er stand auf, ging zur Tür und umarmte sie fröhlich. „Was machst du hier? Und überhaupt. Wieso hältst du zu Mac und nicht zu mir?"  
Mac stand daneben und versuchte sich einen Reim auf die ganze Geschichte zu machen. Da erkannte Harm, dass sie sich ja noch gar nicht kannten: „Liz, das ist Colonel Sarah MacKenzie – meine Partnerin. Mac, das ist Liz Parker. Mein Onkel Jeff war mit ihrer Tante verheiratet. Also ist sie so was wie meine Cousine. Deshalb kann ich diesen Verrat auch nicht verstehen."  
„Sie sind geschieden, also sind wir auch nicht mehr verwandt,"gab Liz zurück.  
Mac lachte und reichte Liz die Hand zur Begrüßung: „Freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen. Und danke, für die Hilfe."  
„Das war doch selbstverständlich. Schließlich würden meine Eltern Bankrott gehen, wenn alle Harmons Einstellung hätten."  
Harm lachte: „Oh ja. Genau. Daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht."Mac schaute ihn verständnislos an. „Ihre Eltern haben ein Cafe, dass ganz nach ihrem Geschmack wäre, Mac. Burger in den verschiedensten Ausführungen und mit den tollsten Namen."  
„Oh. Das klingt interessant. Wieso kenne ich den Laden noch nicht?"  
Da übernahm Liz wieder das Wort: „Vielleicht weil er in Roswell, New Mexico ist."  
„New Mexico?"Mac war überrascht. „Wie kommen sie dann nach Washington?"Als Liz nicht sofort antwortete, schlug Mac etwas anderes vor: „Wisst ist was? Es ist fast Mittag. Lasst uns doch in die Cafeteria gehen. Dort können wir genauso gut weiterreden und sicher haben sie auch Hunger nach der Reise."  
„Einverstanden," stimmte Liz zu, „aber nur, wenn sie mich duzen, Mrs MacKenzie."  
„Wieso nicht? Aber dann musst du mich auch Mac nennen."Als Liz nickte, fuhr Mac fort: „Gut. Dann lasst uns gehen!"  
Sie drehten sich zur Tür und wollten schon gehen, als sie Harms Stimme zurückhielt.  
„Und ich werde hier gar nicht gefragt?"gab Harm sich entrüstet.  
Als sie ihren Weg lachend fortsetzten, ohne auf seinen Einwand zu achten, blieb ihm keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihnen zu folgen.  
„Gunny, wenn etwas sein sollte: der Colonel und ich sind in der Cafeteria,"meldete er sich ab, bevor er das Großraumbüro verließ.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie gemeinsam an einem Tisch und Liz berichtete: „Wir haben zur Zeit Ferien und da das Leben in Roswell doch recht eintönig ist und du mich bei der letzten Familienfeier eingeladen hast, dachte ich mir, dass ich einfach mal vorbei komme."  
„Und wieso sind Jeffrey und Nancy nicht mitgekommen?"wollte Harm wissen.  
Liz winkte ab: „Sie konnten das Geschäft doch nicht schließen. Es ist Hochsaison und die Touristen strömen zu hunderten in die Stadt."  
„Etwa wegen dem angeblichen Ufoabsturz?"fragte Mac.  
Liz nickte: „Es ist jedes Jahr das gleiche: sie fragen einen aus, ob man nicht irgendwelche Geschichten weiß. Manche glauben eben alles. Als ob es wirklich Aliens in Roswell gäbe!"Liz lachte nervös.  
„Und wieso hast du nicht angerufen?"  
„Störe ich dich? Es war ein spontaner Entschluss. Ich musste einfach mal raus."  
Harm blickte sie fragend an, doch als er ihr verschlossenes Gesicht sah, wusste er, dass er jetzt erst einmal nichts mehr zu dem Thema erfahren würde.  
Deshalb lenkte er die Aufmerksamkeit auf ein anderes Thema: „Jetzt haben wir nur ein Problem. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo du bis heute Abend hin sollst."  
„Am liebsten würde ich ja in einen Einkaufscenter gehen. Meine Koffer sind nämlich verschwunden. Das Flughafenpersonal hat zwar versprochen, dass sie bist heute Nachmittag wieder auftauchen, aber trotzdem würde ich lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen und mir ein Paar Dinge kaufen."  
„Ich kann dich unmöglich allein durch Washington gehen lassen,"wandte Harm ein.  
Da kam Harriet an ihnen vorbei und winkte ihnen zu: „Colonel, Commander, ich gehe dann. Die Akten habe ich wie gewünscht auf ihren Tisch gelegt."  
„Danke, Harriet,"antwortete Mac, „ach, dabei fällt mir etwas ein: Harriet, was machen sie jetzt?"  
Etwas verwundert schaute sie ihre Vorgesetzte an: „Ma'am? Einkaufen, wieso?"  
Und bevor Harm sie davon abhalten konnte, sprach Mac: „Würden sie vielleicht Harms Cousine mitnehmen? Da die Wohnung des Commanders noch immer nicht freigegeben ist, kann sie nicht dorthin und hier ist auch nicht der richtige Platz für eine junge Dame. Außerdem ist ihr Gepäck auf dem Flug verschwunden."  
Harm schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich denke nicht, dass das eine so gute Idee ist."  
Doch Harriet winkte ab: „Es ist in Ordnung, Commander. Ich habe nichts gegen eine Begleitung. Vielmehr freue ich mich sogar."  
Sie trat näher und wurde Liz vorgestellt. Kurze Zeit später machten die beiden sich gemeinsam auf den Weg, nachdem sie geklärt hatten, wann Harm sie wieder abholen würde.  
Als sie weg waren, fragte Harm: „Wieso haben sie das gemacht? Es hätte sicher auch noch andere Möglichkeiten gegeben."  
„Harm, ich bitte sie. Was hätten sie denn tun wollen? Außerdem haben sie Harriet doch gehört – sie hat sich gefreut. Und Liz wird unseren Patensohn sicher mögen."

_2323 Z-Zeit (19.23 Uhr EDT)  
Nördlich der Union-Station  
Washington D.C. _

Langsam öffnete sich die Wohnungstür und Harm trat gefolgt von Liz ein. Er trug 2 große Koffer, die er neben dem Eingang absetzte und Liz stellte ihre Einkaufstüten daneben. Dann sahen sie sich das Ausmaß der Verwüstungen an.  
„Oh,"war das einzigste, das Harm sagen konnte.  
„Ich hätte nach deinen Beschreibungen nicht mit einer solchen Verwüstung gerechnet," gab auch Liz zu.  
Die Wohnung war nicht wiederzuerkennen. Die Bilder waren von den Wänden und die Blumentöpfe von den Kommoden gefallen. Überall lagen Scherben und Erde verstreut. Erst recht die Küche bot einen trostlosen Anblick, da sich die Schranktüren geöffnet hatten und viele Teller und Tassen nun den Boden zierten.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie weiter in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer, das einen ähnlichen Eindruck machte.  
Das Schlafzimmer dagegen war relativ ordentlich geblieben, da es hier nur wenige lose Gegenstände gab und auch die Schränke sehr stabil waren.  
Nachdem sie sich einen groben Überblick verschafft hatten, machten sie sich an die ersten Aufräumarbeiten. Schweigend kehrten sie die Scherben zusammen und stellten die Dinge zurück an ihren Platz.

_0015 Z-Zeit (20.15 Uhr EDT)  
Apartment "The Washington 2812" _  
_Georgetown, Washington D.C. _

Mac schob den leeren Teller gedankenverloren beiseite und blickte weiter die Wand an, ohne erkennbaren Grund. Mic Brumby, ihr Verlobter, musterte sie nervös: „Was ist heute nur los mit dir? Du scheinst irgendwo anders zu sein, nur nicht hier!"  
„Ich weiß auch nicht. Es gab heute eine Explosion in der Wohnung von Harms Nachbarin und obwohl nichts weiter passiert ist, hat es mir doch gezeigt, ..."  
Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet und so sprach Mic: „Du hattest Angst um ihn!"  
„Nein, dass ist es nicht direkt. Vielmehr hat mir dieses Ereignis verdeutlicht, dass immer wieder Dinge geschehen, die wir einfach nicht verhindern können und deshalb ist es gut zu wissen, dass man sich nichts aufgehoben hat. Ich meine, wenn wir uns vor unseren Gefühlen verstecken und immer nur Kompromisse eingehen, dann ist es irgendwann zu spät. Wir können nicht alles ungeschehen machen."  
„Du hast vollkommen Recht."Brumby beugte sich vor und küsste Mac, doch als er merkte, dass sie sich versteifte, wich er zurück. „Was ist denn bloß los? Du hast doch noch was!"  
„Ich weiß auch nicht. Seit heute Morgen habe ich so ein komisches Gefühl im Magen und ich kann mir nicht erklären, woher das kommt," sie seufzte frustriert. „Egal, lass uns über was anderes reden. Die Hochzeit ist in wenigen Wochen und wir haben noch einiges vorzubereiten."  
Sie strafte ihre Haltung und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die bevorstehenden Aufgaben. Mic reichte ihr ein Blatt Papier und einen Bleistift und schon machten sie sich gemeinsam an die Arbeit.

_0158 Z-Zeit (21.58 Uhr EDT)  
Nördlich der Union-Station  
Washington D.C. _

Erschöpft setzte sich Harm neben Liz auf die Couch. Die Wohnung sah schon wieder relativ normal aus und der Rest der Arbeiten konnte auch noch warten. In den nächsten Tagen würde er sicher die Zeit für den Rest finden.  
Liz meinte: „Hörzu. Den Rest kann ich ja morgen machen. Ich schreibe dir eine Liste, was alles zerstört wurde und dann..."  
„Langsam. Du bist mein Gast und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du hier für mich arbeitest. Du sollst dich schließlich erholen."  
Liz winkte ab: „Komm schon, Harmon. Das ist das mindeste, was ich in dieser Situation tun kann. Ich habe dich mit meiner Erscheinung völlig überrumpelt."  
„Das stimmt zwar, aber..."  
„Kein aber. Ich freue mich doch, wenn ich mich revanchieren kann. Er war ja nicht selbstverständlich, dass du mich einfach hier aufnimmst. Außerdem sollst du deine Freizeit auch nicht unbedingt damit verschwenden. Ich will die Stadt sehen, aber ich glaube, es wird schöner, wenn du sie mir zeigst. Also gehst du arbeiten, ich räume hier auf und dann können wir uns gemeinsam auf den Weg machen und die Hauptstadt erkunden. Was sagst du?"  
„Ja. In Ordnung. Wie soll ich diesen Plan schon ablehnen. Aber eins wundert mich doch: wieso haben Jeffrey und Nancy dich diese Reise unternehmen lassen, ohne auch nur irgendwelche Vorkehrungen zu treffen?"  
„Naja, das ist so ... ich hatte vor ein Paar Wochen ein Flugticket gekauft und dann bin ich die Reise doch nicht angetreten ... ich konnte das Ticket umbuchen, aber es galt nur noch bis morgen und ... und dann sind all diese Dinge geschehen und da musste ich ganz einfach raus. Also habe ich ein Paar Sachen gepackt, das Ticket rausgesucht, noch etwas Geld abgehoben und dann bin ich zum Flughafen."  
Harm hatte ihr schweigend zugehört: „Soll das heißen, sie wissen gar nicht, wo du bist? Du bist einfach abgehauen?"  
Liz nickte: „Könnte man so sagen!"

_0224 Z-Zeit (2024 Uhr MDT)  
The Crashdown Cafe  
Roswell, New Mexico_

Maria stellte gerade eine Getränkebestellung zusammen, als sie ein Klingeln darauf hinwies, dass ein weiterer Kunde das Cafe betreten hatte. Mit einem schnellen Blick erkannte sie Max, Michael und Isabell, die eintraten und sich an ihren Stammtisch setzten. Nachdem sie die Getränke an die entsprechenden Tische gebracht hatte, ging sie zu ihnen.  
Michael übernahm das Wort: „Maria, was tust du hier? Ich dachte, du hättest heute frei. Wir wollten dich abholen, aber da war niemand."  
„Ja,"gab Maria zu. „Liz hat mich heute Morgen – oder besser gesagt heute Nacht – angerufen und gebeten ihre Schicht zu übernehmen."  
„Und wo ist sie jetzt?"wollte Max wissen.  
Maria zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich dachte sie wäre vielleicht bei euch, aber das ist anscheinend nicht so. Ihre Eltern wissen auch nichts. Sicher ist nur, dass sie das Haus schon sehr früh verlassen hat, da ihre Eltern nichts davon mitbekommen haben. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie einfach mal allein sein und den gestrigen Tag verarbeiten. Es waren schließlich nicht gerade wenig Neuigkeiten, mit denen sie zurecht kommen muss."  
„Wir alle werden sicher noch lange brauchen, bis wir das verarbeitet haben," gab auch Isabell zu, „ich kann sie jedenfalls gut verstehen."  
Damit war diese Unterredung beendet, den nachdem sie die Bestellung ihrer Freunde aufgenommen hatte, musste Maria auch schon wieder an die Arbeit. Die Aliens dagegen diskutierten weiter über Tess und was geschehen war.

Zur selben Zeit klingelte in der Wohnung der Familie Parker das Telefon. Nancy Parker hob ab: „Parker."  
«Hey, Mom. Ich bin's Liz.»  
„Liz, mein Schatz. Wo bist du?"  
«Bitte rege dich nicht auf, aber ich bin bei Harmon in Washington.»  
„Washington? Washington D.C.? Du meinst die Hauptstadt der USA?"Liz' Mutter war sprachlos. Sie musste sich erst einmal setzen.  
«Es tut mir leid, aber ich musste einfach mal raus aus Roswell.»  
„Aber wieso? Ich verstehe dich nicht!"  
«Das ist auch nicht so einfach. Ich kann dir das jetzt nicht erklären.»  
„Oh, nein. So einfach lasse ich mich nicht abspeisen. Ich möchte eine Erklärung und zwar sofort. Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?"  
«Mom, bitte. Ich brauche einfach etwas Abstand. Und Harmon...»  
Nancy stoppte sie: „Okay. Gib ihn mir bitte mal."  
«Hallo, Nancy,» meldete sich nun eine männliche Stimme.  
„Hallo, Harm. Geht es ihr gut?"  
«Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich weiß, dass es falsch ist, wie sie gehandelt hat, aber wir können die Situation jetzt auch nicht so einfach ändern und ich verspreche, dass ich auf sie aufpassen werde. Sie ist hier in guten Händen.»  
„Hat sie dir gesagt, warum sie das getan hat?"  
«Nein, aber es muss ein schwerwiegender Grund gewesen sein und wir sollten ihr einfach etwas Zeit lassen.»  
„Ich weiß nicht. Sie kann doch nicht allein durch diese große Stadt laufen."  
«Ich werde auf sie ...»  
Nancy unterbrach ihn: „Du hast einen Job. Du kannst nicht einfach alles stehen und liegen lassen, nur weil ein Mädchen in die Stadt kommt, das noch nicht einmal deine richtige Cousine ist."  
«Nancy. Ich habe hier einige Freunde, die sicher auch mal mit ihr einen Stadtbummel machen. Heute erst hat Harriet sie mit zum einkaufen genommen.»  
„Wer ist diese Harriet?"  
«Lieutenant Harriet Sims-Roberts ist eine der zuverlässigsten Frauen, die ich kenne. Sie arbeitet auf Teilzeitbasis im Büro und sie ist die Mutter meines Patenkindes.»  
«Sie ist wirklich nett, Mom,» schaltet sich Liz kurz ein, «und AJ ist einfach niedlich.»  
„Und dieser AJ ist wer?"  
«Mein Patensohn, ein kleiner Junge,» erklärt wieder Harm.  
„Trotzdem. Liz soll sich in einen Flieger setzen und zurückkommen. Mir ist absolut nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie..."  
«Komm schon, Nancy. Sie hat sich das Ticket von ihrem hart verdienten Geld gekauft, lass sie auch etwas davon haben und ich verspreche, dass ich auf sie achte. Sie wird es hier gut haben. Außerdem kannst du es doch als kleine Bildungsreise sehen. Ich meine Washington bietet so viele Museen und wie ich Liz kenne, wird sie sich einen Großteil davon ansehen.»  
„Du kannst einen wirklich mit Argumenten erschlagen, Harm. Auf jeden Fall brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen, dass du vielleicht den falschen Beruf gewählt hast."  
Harm lachte: «Danke. Ich nehme das mal als Kompliment.»  
„Und es macht dir wirklich nichts aus?"  
«Nein. Ich freue mich über die Gesellschaft.»  
„Na von mir aus,"gab Nancy schließlich nach, „kann ich sie noch mal sprechen?"  
«Danke, Mom,» jubelte Liz.  
„Okay. Du darfst bleiben, aber versprich mir, dass du das tust, was Harm sagt. Und beanspruche nicht seine gesammte Zeit – er arbeitet hart."  
«Ja, Mom.»  
„Und wie lang willst du bleiben?"  
«Ich weiß auch noch nicht. Das Rückflugticket ist nicht für einen bestimmten Tag.»  
„Gut. Ich werde das alles noch mit deinem Vater besprechen. Und du wirst jeden Tag anrufen, verstanden? So gegen 20 Uhr ist vielleicht am besten, dann ist es bei euch noch nicht so spät und hier ist nicht mehr so viel los."  
«Ich verspreche es dir. Danke. Ach und Mom! Bitte erzählt niemanden, wo ich bin. Maria werde ich anrufen und der Rest soll es nicht wissen.»  
„Wie du willst. Was ist mit Max?"  
«Er ganz besonders nicht.»  
„Einverstanden. Gute Nacht und bis morgen."  
«Gute Nacht. Grüße Dad von mir.» Es knackte in der Leitung. Sie hatte aufgelegt.

Inzwischen hatte Maria ihre Schicht beendet und saß am Tisch der Außerirdischen. Michael hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und sie genoss sichtlich diese Geste.  
Plötzlich trat Mrs Parker aus dem Hinterzimmer und ging ins Büro ihres Mannes. Kurze Zeit später wurde Maria hinzugerufen.  
Mr Parker saß hinter einem Schreibtisch und seine Frau hatte ihren Platz davor eingenommen. Als Maria eintrat begann er zu erklären: „Maria, Liz ist für ein Paar Tage verreist und ich wollte fragen, ob sie ihre Schichten übernehmen könnten oder wenigstens einen Teil. Ich weiß, dass sie Ferien haben und diese Zeit lieber draußen verbringen würden, aber es wäre auch nur vorübergehend. Wir werden so schnell wie möglich eine Aushilfe einstellen."  
Maria schaute ihn verständnislos an: „Wo ist Liz?"  
„Es tut mir leid,"gab Nancy Parker zu, „aber sie möchte nicht, dass wir das jemand verraten. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie sie anrufen wird."  
„Es geht ihr aber gut?" Maria war verängstigt.  
„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Sobald sie sich mit ihnen in Verbindung setzt, wird sie sicher alles erklären."  
„Verstehe. In Ordnung. Ich werde die Schichten übernehmen und außerdem werde ich mich nach einer Aushilfe umhören."  
„Ich danke ihnen. Es tut mir leid, dass wir ihnen nicht mehr sagen können."  
Damit drehte Maria sich um und verließ den Raum. Völlig in Gedanken versunken kehrte sie zum Tisch der andern zurück.  
„Was ist los?"wollte Michael wissen und als sie nicht reagierte, küsste er sie sanft.  
Durch die plötzlich Berührung kehrte Maria in die Wirklichkeit zurück, schaute Michael erst einmal verwundert an, bevor sie erzählte: „Sie ist weg."  
„Was? Wer?"fragten alle gleichzeitig.  
„Liz, sie hat die Stadt verlassen und so schnell wird sie anscheinend auch nicht zurückkommen. Mr Parker sucht schon nach einem Ersatz für das Cafe."  
„Was erzählst du da?"Max war völlig durcheinander.  
„Mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Sie hat ihre Eltern wohl gebeten, nichts zu verraten."  
„Aber sie kann doch nicht einfach gehen. Nicht jetzt, wo es so viel zu klären gäbe." Max konnte seine Enttäuschung nicht verbergen. „Wieso nur?"  
„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!"Maria war erstaunt. „Wenn man sich eure Beziehung ansieht, dann frage ich mich manchmal, wie sie überhaupt so lang durchgehalten hat. Ich meine, die Beziehung zwischen Michael und mir war schon anstrengend, aber gegen das, was Liz wegen dir durchmachen musste, war das gar nichts."  
Max wurde langsam sauer: „Worauf willst du hinaus?"  
„Ach komm schon, Max. Erst das ewige hin und her, weil du sie nicht in Gefahr bringen wolltest und dann seid ihr endlich zusammen und schon taucht Tess auf. Danach die Sache mit der Bestimmung. Auch wenn du dich strikt dagegen gestellt hast, gab es da ja immer noch Tess. Und als sie dir dann auch noch vormachen..."  
Abrupt brach sie ab, als sie bemerkte, was sie fast verraten hätte.  
Plötzlich wurde Max hellhörig: „Wovon redest du? Die Sache mit Kyle?"  
„Du weißt es?" fragt Maria überrascht.  
„Nicht viel. Nur das da nichts war, aber nicht wieso sie das alles gemacht hat."  
„Entschuldige, aber da kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen. Ich habe ihr versprochen nichts zu sagen und dieses Geheimnis werde ich auch hüten."  
Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Frustriert verließ Max das Lokal.

_0248 Z-Zeit (22.48 Uhr EDT)  
Nördlich der Union-Station   
Washington D.C. _

Liz legte den Hörer auf und drehte sich zu Harm um.  
Dieser schaute sie fragend an: „Warum sollen deine Freunde nicht wissen, wo du bist? Und wer darf es erst recht nicht erfahren?"  
„Mm... Max. Wir haben zusammen mit den anderen in den letzten Wochen und Monaten so viel durchgemacht, dass ich einfach etwas Abstand brauche. Und wenn sie wüssten, wo ich bin, würden sie mir glatt folgen und das will ich verhindern."  
Harm nickte verständnisvoll: „Er ist dein Freund."  
„Er war es. Aber dann haben wir Dinge über seine ... Familie herausgefunden, die eine Beziehung unmöglich machen. Also habe ich mich von ihm getrennt. Aber er wollte meine Entscheidung nicht anerkennen und so musste ich es eben deutlicher machen. Danach hat er sich dann wirklich seiner Bestimmung zugewandt."  
„Seine Bestimmung?"  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, die ich dir einfach nicht erzählen kann."  
„Das akzeptiere ich ja. Hast du ihn geliebt?"  
„Ich liebe ihn. Aber es gibt eben Dinge, die selbst die Liebe nicht überwinden kann."  
Harm hakte weiter nach: „Er ist jetzt mit dieser anderen zusammen?"  
„Nein. Sie wurde von ihm schwanger und hat gestern die Stadt verlassen. Das war alles so geplant. Sie wollte ihn nur verführen und ein Kind von ihm."  
„Aber wieso?"Liz schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Na gut. Ich werde nicht weiterfragen. Du sollst aber wissen, dass du immer mit mir reden kannst."  
Liz blickte ihn dankbar an: „Danke. Da wir gerade von Beziehungen sprechen: was läuft zwischen dir und Mac?"  
„Wie meinst du das?"fragte Harm ausweichend.  
„Komm schon."Liz lächelte wissend. „Ich habe euch heute Morgen zugehört. Euer Umgang ist so vertraut. Bist du in sie verliebt?"  
„Ich weiß auch nicht. Wir sagen zwar immer, dass wir nur gute Freunde sind, aber in letzter Zeit hat sich irgendetwas verändert. Aber das ist egal. Wie hast du so schön gesagt: Liebe kann nicht alles. Mac ist verlobt."  
„Dass heißt, das du noch eine Chance hast. Sie ist noch nicht verheiratet."  
„Nein, ich hatte meine Chance und ich habe sie ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Ich war mir über meine Gefühle einfach nicht im klaren. Schließlich sind wir Angehörige des Militärs und dürften eigentlich keine Beziehung führen und außerdem sind wir die besten Freunde und ich wollte das alles einfach nicht aufs Spiel setzen."  
„Du hattest Angst."  
„Ich brauchte Zeit. Allerdings war das eben zu viel."  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie..."  
„Nein, so meine ich das nicht. Es hat sich schon ewig etwas zwischen uns entwickelt und wir haben es einfach ignoriert. Als es dann eigentlich nicht mehr zu leugnen war, hat sie deutlich gezeigt, dass sie einverstanden wäre, aber ich bin immer wieder zurückgeschreckt. Und irgendwann war es dann zu spät."  
„Wenn es doch noch eine Möglichkeit gäbe, würdest du sie nutzen?"  
„Das kann ich dir nicht einmal sagen. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."  
„Wegen den Vorschriften?"  
„Wegen der Freundschaft."  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das verstehe. Du liebst sie doch!"  
„Ich kann dir das nicht erklären. Lassen wir das Thema einfach für heute, okay?"  
Liz nickte zustimmend: „Einverstanden."  
„Wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen. Du bist sicher völlig geschafft."  
„Jetzt wo du es erwähnst. Die Reise und alles..."  
„Schon verstanden. Ich schlage vor, dass du mein Bett nimmst ..."  
Aber Liz unterbrach ihn: „Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Die Couch scheint sehr bequem zu sein und sie reicht mir völlig. Wenn du nur ein Kissen hättest."  
„Ich hole eins."  
Er wollte gehen, doch Liz hielt ihn zurück: „Harmon?"  
Er blieb stehen: „Ist noch etwas? Ach so, zum Bad musst du durch mein Zimmer. Du kannst ruhig zu erst gehen."  
„Das ist es nicht, obwohl ich das Angebot gern annehme. Ich wollte dir noch etwas sagen: Danke! Ich konnte dir schon immer irgendwie alles sagen. Es hat mir wirklich gut getan, darüber zu reden, auch wenn ich nicht all zu viel verraten habe. Danke."  
„Mir gefallen unsere Gespräche auch immer sehr. Ich muss mich auch bedanken."  
„Gut. Dann gehe ich jetzt mal ins Bad."  
Harm hatte gerade einen Schrank geöffnet und wollte ein Kissen, sowie eine Decke herausnehmen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Er öffnete und stand einer wütenden Renee Peterson gegenüber: „Du bist also nicht krank!"  
Harm schaute sie verständnislos an: „Renee?" Doch dann erinnerte er sich: „Oh! Wir waren verabredet. Entschuldige, ich habe es in der Aufregung einfach vergessen."  
„Vergessen? So langsam reicht es mir wirklich. Mal bist du auf einem wichtigen Einsatz und man kann dich wochenlang nicht erreichen, dann musst du dich..."  
Sie wurde von einer Stimme aus dem Nachbarzimmer unterbrochen: „Harmon? Hättest du vielleicht auch ein großes Handtuch für mich? Ich habe meins vergessen und am liebsten würde ich jetzt duschen!"  
Harm wollte schon zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als Renee erklärte: „Okay. Das war's. Ich habe versucht diese ganzen Dinge zu ignorieren, aber was zu viel ist, ist zu viel. Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß. Vielleicht ist sie ja geduldiger."  
Sie drehte sich um und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Durch den Lärm aufgeschreckt, schaute Liz aus der Tür: „Alles in Ordnung? Ich wusste nicht, dass du Besuch hast."  
Harm schaute sie betrübt an: „Tja. Das war meine Freundin Renee – oder vielmehr Ex-Freundin. Keine Angst,"beruhigte er Liz, als er ihr erschrockenes Gesicht sah, „das wäre sowieso nicht gut gegangen, wenn man bedenkt, dass mein Herz einer anderen Frau gehört. Auch wenn ich es verdränge, so sind diese Gefühle da."  
„Es tut mir trotzdem leid."  
Doch Harm winkte ab und deshalb verschwand Liz wieder im Bad und Harm folgte ihr, um ihr ein Handtuch zu geben. Dann kam er zurück und bereitete das Sofa für die Nacht vor.  
Er war gerade fertig, als Liz auch schon wieder den Raum betrat: „Danke."  
„Gern geschehen."  
Sie legte sich hin, während Harm in sein Schlafzimmer gehen wollte, als ihm noch etwas einfiel: „Willst du morgen eigentlich ausschlafen? Ich muss um 9 Uhr im Büro sein und dementsprechend bereits kurz nach 6 Uhr aufstehen."  
„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Weck mich bitte."  
„Gut. Dann können wir noch zusammen frühstücken. Unten an der Ecke gibt es eine kleine Bäckerei,"erklärte er. „Gute Nacht."  
„Sehr gern."Liz lächelte ihn an: „Gute Nacht!"  
Er drehte sich um und ging in sein Zimmer.

_0337 Z-Zeit (23.37 Uhr EDT)  
Apartment "The Washington 2812"   
Georgetown, Washington D.C. _

„Mac? Mac? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"Mic wurde langsam wirklich sauer.  
Mac schreckte aus ihrem Tagtraum auf: „Was? Entschuldige, ich war abgelenkt."  
„Fragt sich nur von was? Was ist mit dir los? Den ganzen Abend über hast du immer diesen abwesenden Blick. Woran denkst du?"  
„Es ist nichts!"  
„Harm?"  
„Ich habe dir doch gesagt: es ist nichts – also auch nicht Harm!"  
„Das scheint mir aber nicht so. Ich meine, ich wusste schon immer, dass ihr eine besondere Beziehung habt, aber so langsam glaube ich, dass da mehr ist!"  
„Wovon redest du eigentlich? Harm ist mein bester Freund. Aber ich bin mit dir verlobt. Wieso fängst du immer wieder damit an?"  
„Vielleicht weil du mir immer wieder einen Grund dazu gibst."  
Sie wurden immer lauter und steigerten sich in den Streit hinein, der sich schon lange angekündigt hatte, nachdem sie immer weniger miteinander und viel mehr aneinander vorbei redeten.  
„Du übertreibst maßlos!"gab Mac zurück.  
„Ach ja? Sag mir, dass du ihn nicht liebst!"  
„Das kann ich nicht, weil ich ihn auf eine..."  
„Lass es. Ich will die Details doch gar nicht wissen."  
„Würdest du mich vielleicht ausreden lassen. Ich liebe ihn als Freund. Das ist etwas ganz anderes als das, was wir beide haben."  
„Ja, es ist intensiver."Mic Brumby hatte den letzten Satz nur noch geflüstert.  
„Mic, nein."  
Doch er winkte ab: „Es ist schon okay. Ich hatte es irgendwie die ganze Zeit gespürt und wollte es mir nur nicht eingestehen. Aber so geht das einfach nicht. Ein alter Freund aus Australien hat mich gestern angerufen. Er hat mir ein Angebot gemacht, das wirklich interessant klingt. Ich wollte erst mit dir reden, aber jetzt werde ich zusagen. Versuche es. Suche dein Glück. Aber ohne mich."  
„Mic, bitte. Gib mir doch wenigstens die Chance etwas zu erwidern."  
„Denk doch bitte einmal kurz nach. Du willst ihn. Du hast es doch heute selbst gesagt: ‚wenn wir uns vor unseren Gefühlen verstecken und immer nur Kompromisse eingehen, dann ist es vielleicht irgendwann zu spät.' Du hast uns gemeint. Vielleicht nicht vordergründig. Aber tief in deinem Inneren schon. Du hast die Wahl getroffen, jetzt versuche es nicht zu leugnen. Das habe ich nicht verdient."  
„Nein, das hast du nicht. Es tut mir leid."  
„Das muss es nicht. Wir hatten eine schöne Zeit, aber es sollte eben nicht sein. Ich gehe packen. Morgen früh geht mein Flieger."  
„Du hattest dich schon erkundigt?"  
„Mein Freund hat einen Platz für mich reserviert – für den Fall, dass ich zusage."  
„Dann war's das?"  
„Sieht so aus."  
Mac stand auf und legte ihren Verlobungsring auf den Tisch. Dann nahm sie Jingos Hundeleine und eine Jacke und verließ mit dem Hund die Wohnung.


	2. 2

_1105 Z-Zeit (7.05 Uhr EDT)  
Apartment "The Washington 2812"   
Georgetown, Washington D.C. _

Weinend lag Mac auf ihrer Couch.  
Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können?  
Sie liebte Harm – dessen war sie sich sicher.  
Und trotzdem hatte sie sich auf die Beziehung mit Mic eingelassen. Die Frage war nun wieso. Nur aus Wut über die abweisende Haltung des Commanders? Nein. Da war mehr. Sie war in Mic verliebt und er brachte ihr die Aufmerksamkeit entgegen, die sie sich bei Harm immer gewünscht hatte. Doch hatte sie Mic wirklich geliebt?  
Konnte man zwei Männer gleichzeitig überhaupt so intensiv lieben?  
Sie wusste es nicht. Oder sie wollte die Wahrheit einfach nicht zulassen. Denn tief in ihrem Inneren schlummerte sie – unterdrückt durch Angst vor Zurückweisung und Einsamkeit.  
Und sie war einsam.  
Harm war mit Reneé liiert und würde diese Bindung auch nicht so schnell wieder lösen. Mac hatte die beiden beobachtet. Sie waren glücklich. Und nichts auf der Welt würde das ändern können. Und wieso sollte sich Harm überhaupt für sie entscheiden – wenn man ihn vor die Wahl stellen würde?!  
Und dann war da noch Mic. Sie hatte dem Mann, der sie liebte und alles für sie getan hätte, das Herz gebrochen.  
Sie hoffte, dass sie deshalb weinte, denn sonst...

Das Klingeln des Telefons unterbrach ihre Gedanken. Schnell wischte sie die Tränen weg und nahm den Hörer ab: „MacKenzie."  
«Hey, Mac,» hörte sie die Stimme ihrer ‚Schwester'.  
Ein zaghaftes Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihr Gesicht: „Chloe. Wie geht es dir?"  
«Gut. Aber was ist mit dir los?»  
Mac unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie ihre Trauer verstecken könnte, doch dem war offensichtlich nicht so.  
„Alles in bester Ordnung,"antwortete sie trotzdem und hoffte, dass Chloe ihr glauben würde. Sie wollte jetzt mit niemanden über ihr Beziehungschaos sprechen – auch nicht mit ihr.  
Doch sie war erfolglos, denn die Kleine sagte: «Was ist passiert? Du hast doch geweint, oder?»  
„Es ist nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen müsstest,"erklärte sie ausweichend und wechselte dann schnell das Thema: „Aber warum rufst du an? Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?"  
«Eigentlich will ich dir helfen. Dad hat erlaubt, dass ich schon ein Paar Tage früher fliegen darf.»  
„Wie bitte?"fragte Mac überrascht, da sie nicht genau wusste, worauf die Dreizehnjährige hinaus wollte.  
«Die Hochzeit. Ich möchte dir gern bei den Vorbereitungen helfen. Außerdem ist es die letzte Gelegenheit für uns, allein...» Leise Schluchzer ließen Chloe augenblicklich verstummen. Mac hatte versucht ruhig zu bleiben. Doch die Erwähnung der Feier, die nun ausfallen würde, hatte ihr den Rest gegeben und nun liefen die Tränen unaufhaltsam. «Mac?»  
Erneut wischte sie die Tränen weg und erklärte: „Mic... er ist... er ist nach Australien..."  
Sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden, doch ihre Freundin verstand auch so. «Er hat dich verlassen,» stellte sie mit finsterer Stimme fest.  
Das konnte Mac natürlich nicht so stehen lassen, schließlich war sie es gewesen, die ihn weggestoßen hatte: „Naja. Eigentlich habe ich... Er wollte... doch ich... ich konnte ihn einfach nicht so... lieben, wie... wie er es verdient hätte."  
«Mac. Du darfst dir keine Vorwürfe machen.»  
Mit wütender Stimme antwortete sie: „Aber ich habe ihn nur benutzt. Ich habe ihn nie geliebt. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Viele Menschen mussten leiden, weil ich die falschen Entscheidungen getroffen habe. Ich..." Sie brach ab, als sie bemerkte, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Doch es war die Wahrheit. Das konnte sie nicht leugnen. Allerdings erkannte sie, dass Chloe eindeutig die falsche Person für ein solches Gespräch war. Sie war noch jung und es war verantwortungslos, die Trauer auf ihr abzuladen. Deshalb ergänzte sie: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich schaffe das schon."  
«Du musst mir nichts vormachen. Ich weiß, wie schwer es ist, wenn man jemand verliert, an dem einem viel lag. Auch wenn du ihn nicht geliebt hast, so war er dir doch sehr wichtig. Deshalb darfst du dich jetzt nicht selbst verurteilen. Im Grunde genommen hast du doch am Ende noch das Richtige getan. Hättest du ihn wirklich geheiratet, ohne ihn zu lieben, wäre das viel schlimmer gewesen.»  
„Meinst du wirklich?"fragte Mac unsicher nach.  
«Natürlich. Ich habe vielleicht noch keine eigenen Erfahrungen in solchen Dingen. Aber ich weiß bereits folgende Dinge. Erstens: eine Ehe kann niemals gut gehen, wenn ein Partner in jemand anderes verliebt ist.»  
„Es gibt doch niemand anderes,"warf Mac ein, doch Chloe ließ sich nicht beirren: «Zweitens: du liebst Harm. Streite es nicht ab. Ich kenne dich besser, als du glaubst. Und drittens: ich konnte Brumby nie leiden.»  
„So schlimm war er doch gar nicht."  
«Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie haben wir uns von Anfang an nicht sehr gemocht.»  
Mac war nun vollkommen verwirrt und sagte deshalb: „Chloe, können wir das Gespräch vielleicht ein anderes Mal fortsetzen? Ich muss gleich zur Arbeit..."  
«Schon verstanden. Das ist kein Problem.» Sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie weitersprach: «Ich sage Dad dann, dass er mein Ticket stornieren soll.»  
Mac sagte leise: „Das ist wohl das beste."  
«Aber wir holen meinen Besuch nach.»  
„Natürlich. Bis bald. Ich liebe dich."  
«Ich liebe dich auch. Bis bald,» hörte sie sie antworten und dann war nur noch ein monotones Tuten zu vernehmen, dass ihr anzeigte, dass Chloe aufgelegt hatte.  
Sie tat es ihr gleich, stand dann entschlossen auf und begab sich ins Badezimmer. Sollte sie jetzt noch einmal in die nachdenkliche Phase zurückfallen, würde sie auf jeden Fall zu spät im Büro ankommen. Und das wollte sie mit aller Kraft verhindern.  
Prüfend blickte sie in den Spiegel. Ihre Augen sahen ein wenig rot aus und die Lider waren geschwollen. Doch mit ein wenig Make up sollte sich das kaschieren lassen.

_1254 Z-Zeit (8.54 Uhr EDT)  
JAG-Hauptquartier  
Church Falls, Virginia _

Mac und Harm betraten gemeinsam das Großraumbüro. Sie hatten sich am Aufzug getroffen, sich kurz begrüßt und danach hatten sie sich schweigend zum Büro begeben. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung der anderen Angestellten gingen sie in ihre Büros, schlossen die Türen und machten sich an ihre Arbeit.  
Harriet warf ihrem Mann einen hilflosen Blick zu: „Was war das denn?"  
„Der Commander und der Colonel scherzen gar nicht miteinander?"Auch Bud war ratlos. „Was da wohl passiert ist? So kennt man sie gar nicht."  
Da beide keine logische Erklärung fanden, machten auch sie sich wieder an die Arbeit, aber nicht ohne immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu ihren Vorgesetzten zu werfen. Etwas war passiert und sie wollten für ihre Freunde da sein, falls sie sie brauchen würden. Doch offensichtlich zogen sie es vor zu schweigen.

_1403 Z-Zeit (10.03 Uhr EDT)  
Nördlich der Union-Station   
Washington D.C. _

Liz hatte nach dem Frühstück die Wohnung weiter aufgeräumt. Im Bad und in Harms Schlafzimmer war alles schon wieder in bester Ordnung und auch das Wohnzimmer ließ fast nicht mehr erahnen, was am Vortag passiert war.  
Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr bemerkte Liz, dass es nun auch in Roswell langsam hell werden müsste und so entschloss sie sich Maria anzurufen, bevor sie sich um die Küche kümmern würde.  
Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und wählte ihr Nummer. Kurze Zeit später wurde am anderen Ende abgehoben und Maria sagte: «DeLuca. Einen Moment bitte.»  
Dann hörte man im Hintergrund leise Stimmen und Liz erkannte Michael, der sich offensichtlich von Maria verabschiedete. Nach einem Poltern, das an das Zuschlagen einer Tür erinnerte, kam Maria zurück ans Telefon.  
«Entschuldigen sie die Verzögerung.»  
„Macht doch nichts,"lachte Liz. „Ihr könnt euch ruhig ausgiebig verabschieden."  
«Liz, schön das du endlich anrufst. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht.»  
„Tut mir leid. Aber ich musste einfach raus."  
«Ich verstehe dich gut, Liz. Aber warum hast du dich nicht verabschiedet?»  
„Weil ich vor dem Abflug keine Zeit mehr hatte."Dann ergänzte sie lachend: „Außerdem war es so früh, wer weiß, wobei ich euch gestört hätte."  
«Was soll das heißen: Abflug?», fragte Maria, ohne auf Liz' Anspielung einzugehen.  
„Ich bin in Washington bei meinem Cousin Harmon."  
«Washington? Washington D.C.?»  
„Du hörst dich an, wie meine Mutter. Sie hat genauso reagiert,"meinte sie grinsend. „Ich hatte doch vor einigen Wochen das Ticket nach Schweden gekauft und als ich den Flug nicht angetreten bin, hat man mir zum Ausgleich einen Inlandsflugschein ausgestellt. Und der war nur noch bis heute gültig, also bin ich weg."  
«Das klingt ja alles vollkommen logisch, aber was ist mit uns? Was mit Max?»  
„Maria, du kennst die Geschichte. Ich konnte jetzt nicht einfach da bleiben. Okay, Tess ist weg. Aber deshalb sind die Probleme doch nicht verschwunden."  
«Du hättest es ihm doch erklären können.»  
„Ich weiß doch selbst nicht mehr, was ich fühle. Es ist alles so verwirrend."  
«Was hast du Max eigentlich über die Nacht mit Kyle erzählt?»  
„Wieso fragst du?"fragte sie leicht nervös zurück.  
«Naja, wir hatten gestern eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, weil er nicht verstehen wollte, wieso du gehen musstest und da habe ich aus Versehen etwas angedeutet und er wusste sofort, was ich meine.»  
„Als wir uns verabschiedet haben, hat er noch einmal nachgefragt, ob ich mit ihm geschlafen habe und ich habe den Kopf geschüttelt. Danach haben wir uns geküsst und ich bin gegangen. Er weiß nichts von dem Max aus der Zukunft."  
«Wirst du es ihm erzählen?»  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Auch darüber werde ich mir hier klar werden müssen."  
«Und wie geht es dir sonst?»  
„Sehr gut. Ich habe dir doch erzählt, wie gut ich mich immer mit Harmon verstanden habe und daran hat sich auch nichts geändert. Wir können uns alles erzählen und es befreit ungemein. Er ist ein wunderbarer Zuhörer."  
«Du hast ihm doch nichts von Max gesagt, oder?»  
„Doch. Aber natürlich habe ich die überirdischen Dinge weggelassen."  
«Verstehe. Und wie lang wirst du bleiben?»  
„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Am liebsten den ganzen Sommer, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das so einfach ist. Schließlich hat Harmon sein eigenes Leben."  
«Ich werde dich vermissen.»  
„Du fehlst mir auch. Wir können jeder Zeit telefonieren und ich werde dir schreiben. Aber bitte erzähle den anderen nicht, wo ich bin und kommt nicht her."  
«Ist doch klar. Wenn du diesen Abstand brauchst, dann sollst du ihn auch haben.»  
„Danke, Maria. Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, aber ich melde mich wieder."  
«Wiederhören.»  
„Tschau."  
Erleichtert legte Liz auf. Sie hatte gewusst, dass ihre Freundin sie verstehen würde, aber trotzdem hatten sie kleinere Zweifel beschlichen. Doch sie waren umsonst. Maria hatte deutlich gemacht, dass sie zu ihr stehen würde, egal wie ihre Entscheidung lautete.  
Bestärkt durch dieses Gefühl machte sie sich an die Aufgabe, auch die Küche wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen.

_1622 Z-Zeit (12.22 Uhr EDT)  
JAG-Hauptquartier  
Church Falls, Virginia _

Mac lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. In ihren Händen hatte sie eine Akte, die sie aber gar nicht betrachtet. Vielmehr dachte sie immer wieder über Mic und auch Harm nach. Wie sollte sie ihm von der Trennung erzählen?  
Auf der Verlobungsfeier hatten sie offen über ihre Beziehung gesprochen und trotzdem war eigentlich noch nichts geklärt. Schließlich hatten damals beide eine feste Beziehung und somit konnte es zwischen ihr und Harm nicht mehr geben. Aber nun war das anders. Wie sollte sie sich also verhalten? Was erwartete sie von Harm? Er war noch immer mit Renee zusammen und selbst wenn sie nicht wäre, so wäre noch lange nicht gesagt, dass er wirklich eine Beziehung mit ihr wollte. Sie hatten sich geküsst, ja, aber das hieß doch nicht ...  
Frustriert legte sie die Akte auf den Tisch.  
„Kann ich ihnen helfen?"Harm hatte unbemerkt das Zimmer betreten und schaute sie nun fragend an.  
„Laden sie mich zum Mittagessen ein."  
Harm lächelte vorsichtig: „Genau das hatte ich vor."  
Mac schaute ihn überrascht an: „Ist das ihr Ernst?"  
„Ich muss ihnen etwas erzählen und ich glaube kaum, dass das Büro der richtige Ort dafür ist,"erklärte Harm.  
Mac schloss die Akte und stand auf: „Dann lassen sie uns gehen. Vielleicht kann ich mich danach ja besser konzentrieren."  
In der Cafeteria kauften sie sich Sandwiches und dann gingen sie in den Park, der an das Gelände des JAG-Hauptquartiers angrenzte. Sie setzten sich auf eine Bank und musterten stumm ihre Umgebung.  
Dann begann Harm zu erzählen: „Mac, sie wissen ja, dass Liz gestern angekommen ist und nach der Arbeit bin ich dann nach Hause gefahren und wir haben die gröbsten Schäden beseitigt..."  
„Natürlich,"meinte Mac sofort. „Ist es sehr schlimm? Brauchen sie meine Hilfe?"  
Bevor sie noch mehr Fragen stellen konnte, unterbrach er sie: „Keine Angst. Wir schaffen das schon. Die Küche sieht schrecklich aus, aber der Rest geht, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich jetzt gar keine Wohnung mehr haben könnte."  
„Das freut mich für sie. Ich weiß doch, wie viel Mühe sie sich damit gegeben haben."  
„Ja," antwortete er schlicht, bevor er das Thema wechselte und endlich das ansprach, was er eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit loswerden wollte: „Naja, worauf ich eigentlich hinaus wollte, ist,... Sie sind meine beste Freundin und ich will einfach nicht, dass sie es von jemand anderes erfahren. Ich... ich..."  
Langsam wurde Mac nervös. Was wollte er ihr so wichtiges sagen? Was sollte das mit der besten Freundin? Und dann durchfuhr es sie wie ein Blitz. Er wollte auch heiraten. Renée hatte vermutlich beim aufräumen geholfen und er hatte ihr anschließend einen Antrag gemacht. Und jetzt wollte er ihre Meinung dazu wissen. Urplötzlich wurde sie sauer. Was dachte er sich eigentlich? Konnte er nicht wenigstens ein wenig Rücksicht auf ihre Gefühle nehmen. Schließlich hatte sie eben erst ihre Verlobung gelöst.  
Sie wollte ihm schon wütend erklären, was für ein Dummkopf er doch war, als er fortfuhr: „Gleichzeitig war ich auch mit Renee verabredet. Doch in der Aufregung hatte ich den Termin einfach vergessen. Stinksauer kam sie später zu mir und nachdem es in der Vergangenheit schon öfters Probleme zwischen uns gab, hat sie unsere Beziehung beendet."  
Mac schaute ihn überrascht an. Hatte sie das gerade richtig verstanden? Plötzlich waren alle anderen Gedanken verschwunden. Harm hatte sich von Renée getrennt... Das änderte einfach alles. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Mit leiser Stimme begann sie: „Es tut mir leid, Harm. Aber das muss doch nicht das entgültige Ende sein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Renée das schon versteht. Wenn sie ihr die..."  
„Ich denke nicht, dass es da noch Hoffnung gibt," meinte er. „Während Renée mir gerade eine Szene machte, rief Liz, ob ich nicht ein Handtuch für sie hätte."  
Mac konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als sie sich sein Gesicht dazu vorstellte. Doch dann wurde sie wieder ernst: „Entschuldigen sie. Sie fanden das sicher nicht sehr witzig. Dieses Missverständnis lässt sich doch schnell klären. Wenn Renée Liz erst einmal kennen lernt, wird sie sicher ganz anders darüber denken."  
„Ich denke nur nicht, dass es irgendwann dazu kommt. Renée würde mich doch gar nicht zu Wort kommen lassen."  
Verwundert schaute Mac ihn an: „Das klingt ja so, als hätten sie schon aufgegeben."  
„Wahrscheinlich ist das das Problem,"nickte Harm. „Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, warum ich eigentlich mit ihr zusammen war. Natürlich ist sie nett und erfolgreich und wir haben uns gut verstanden. Aber eigentlich haben wir nichts gemeinsam."  
Er brach ab und schaute gedankenverloren zu Boden.  
Macs Gedanken gingen indes zu Mic. Wieso war sie eigentlich mit ihm zusammen gewesen? Hatte sie ihn wirklich geliebt? Oder war es nur Harms Zurückweisung, die sie den Antrag annehmen ließ? Sie hatte ihn gemocht – sie war in ihn verliebt, aber hatte sie ihn wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen geliebt? Obwohl Mac die Antwort wusste, wollte sie sie sich nicht eingestehen und unterdrückte sie.  
Und dann wurde ihr plötzlich klar, dass sie Harm von ihrer Trennung noch gar nichts erzählt hatte. Vielleicht – nein, mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit war dies jetzt der ideale Zeitpunkt dafür. Doch sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie beginnen sollte.  
„Harm?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Als er sie kurz ansah und sie Gewissheit hatte, dass er ihr zuhörte, fuhr sie fort: „Um ehrlich zu sein, muss ich ihnen auch etwas sagen."Sie schluckte noch einmal und sagte dann: „Mic ist wieder in Australien."  
Sie hatte die ganze Zeit auf den Boden geschaut, doch nun wollte sie wissen, wie er darauf reagierte und so blickte sie ihn an.  
Harm verstand Mac allerdings falsch und fragte: „Und sie werden ihm folgen?"  
Doch Mac schüttelte anders als erwartet den Kopf: „Nein. Wir haben uns ebenfalls gestern getrennt."  
„Oh!"war alles, was Harm dazu sagen konnte.  
Schweigend hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach. Dabei warfen sie sich immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu. Als die Spannung fast nicht mehr auszuhalten war, griffen sie fast gleichzeitig nach ihren Sandwiches und begannen zu essen.  
„Wie sieht es nun genau in ihrer Wohnung aus, Harm?"brach Mac das Schweigen.  
Offensichtlich wollten beide nicht mehr über das andere Thema sprechen, den auch Harm ging sofort auf den neuen Gesprächsstoff ein: „Es wurde einiges zerstört. Fast alles, was zerbrechen konnte, ist zerbrochen. Die Schränke in der Küche haben sich geöffnet und das Geschirr ist fast vollständig kaputt. Liz wollte heute zu Ende aufräumen und heute Nachmittag werden wir dann einkaufen gehen. Es wird sicher einiges zusammenkommen. Naja. Aber alles in allem ist es nur ein Sachschaden und man kann froh sein, dass nicht noch mehr passiert ist."  
Mac nickte: „Und wer regelt das Finanzielle?"  
„Ich habe mich schon mit der Versicherung in Verbindung gesetzt und die meinte, dass ich erst einmal alle nötigen Gegenstände kaufen und die Rechnungen aufheben soll. Sie wird das dann mit meiner Nachbarin klären. Sie kennen das doch. Die Mühlen der Bürokratie mahlen langsam. Wahrscheinlich werde ich ewig darauf warten, dass man mir den Schaden ersetzt."  
„Wenn ich ihnen schon nicht beim aufräumen helfen konnte, dann kommen sie doch wenigstens heute Abend zu mir zum essen."  
Harm lächelte: „Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber wenn sie kochen..."  
„Dann bringen sie eben Pizza mit,"unterbrach ihn Mac, „und ich spendiere die Teller. Es wird sicher ein netter Abend und ich lerne ihre Cousine näher kennen."  
Nach einer kurzen Pause meinte Harm: „Einverstanden."

_2101 Z-Zeit (17.01 Uhr EDT)  
Farragut Einkaufscenter  
New Downtown, Washington D.C._

„Rede mit mir, Harmon. Was ist den nur heute passiert, das dich so aus der Fassung gebracht hat? Du bist sonst nie so schweigsam,"Liz wurde langsam ungeduldig.  
Harm schaute sie von der Seite an, bevor er sagte: „Mac!"  
„Du hast ihr also von der Trennung erzählt," schlussfolgerte Liz und er nickte. Als er wieder schwieg, fragte sie weiter nach: „Und was ist dann passiert?"  
„Sie hat auch Schluss gemacht,"sagte er mit undeutlicher Stimme.  
„Sie hat mit dir Schluss gemacht? Nein. Ihr wart doch nie zusammen." Völlig verwirrt starrte Liz ihn an.  
„Sie hat ihre Verlobung zu Bugme gelöst," erklärte er schließlich.  
„Bugme? Was ist den das für ein Name?"fragte Liz sofort, doch dann wurde ihr klar, dass für solche Details sicher nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war. „Oh, entschuldige. Ich glaube nicht, dass das jetzt so wichtig ist für dich.  
Verständnisvoll lächelte er sie an. Und dann klärte er sie auf: „Mic Brumby ist heute morgen nach Australien zurückgekehrt."  
„Verstehe. Das ist Macs Ex-Verlobter?!"Er nickte und Liz fuhr fort: „Und du weißt jetzt nicht, wie du dich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollst."  
Sie waren in der Zwischenzeit in dem Haushaltswarengeschäft angelangt und gingen durch die Reihen, in denen sie die verschiedensten Geschirrmuster betrachten, während sie weitersprachen.  
„Es war schon vorher etwas angespannt zwischen uns, aber jetzt ist alles anders. Und dann war da ja auch noch die Verlobungsfeier."  
Überrascht schaute sie ihn an. Was war da vorgefallen? Dieses Ereignis hatte er bis jetzt noch mit keinem Wort erwähnt. „Was ist da passiert?"  
„Wir haben uns ausgesprochen und dann haben wir uns geküsst."  
„Ein Kuss unter Freunden?"wollte sie wissen, obwohl sie die Antwort eigentlich schon wusste. Sein Verhalten allein sagte schon mehr als tausend Worte.  
Trotzdem war sie ein wenig geschockt, als er die Wahrheit aussprach: „Eher ein sehr leidenschaftlicher Kuss."  
Liz schaute ihn verblüfft an: „Ihr habt euch richtig geküsst – auf ihrer Verlobungsfeier und dann hat sich nichts zwischen euch geändert!?"  
„Naja,"meinte er achselzuckend und man merkte, wie unwohl er sich dabei fühlte. „Wir haben es verdrängt, schließlich wollte sie heiraten. Und zwar nicht mich."  
„Jetzt steht diese Sache nicht mehr zwischen euch und du fragst dich, was wird – was sie von dir erwartet – was sie will."  
„So im etwa. Und was soll ich jetzt machen?"Er blickte sie hilfesuchend an.  
Liz wusste nicht, was sie jetzt auf die schnelle antworten sollte. Schließlich hatte sie selbst erst wenige Erfahrungen gesammelt und diese waren nicht gerade glücklich. Was sollte sie ihm also sagen? Was hätte sie sich als Rat gewünscht? Was hatte ihr bei Max gefehlt? „Rede mit ihr und frage sie, wie sie die ganze Sache sieht."Genau. Vielleicht wäre alles anders geworden, wenn sie nur miteinander geredet hätten.  
Liz wurde wieder aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Harm fortfuhr: „Ich meine, sie hat gerade erst eine Beziehung hinter sich, ich glaube nicht, dass sie gleich wieder was festes will und mir wäre alles andere zu wenig. Dann lieber gleich nur Freundschaft."  
Liz hielt ihn fest und zwang ihn sie anzusehen: „Also zuerst einmal seid ihr mehr als nur Freunde und deshalb ist es verständlich, dass du dir Sorgen machst und dass du keine Affäre willst. Dementsprechend kannst du unmöglich diese Entscheidung allein treffen. Sprich mit ihr. Findet heraus, was ihr beide wollt. Nur so kannst du eine Lösung finden. Und jetzt mach dich nicht verrückt und konzentriere dich."  
Harm nahm sie kurz in den Arm: „Danke. Du hast ja Recht, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich das machen soll."  
„Am besten bleibe ich einfach zu Hause. Dann könnt ihr nachher sprechen."  
Resolut schüttelte er den Kopf: „Bestimmt nicht. Sie hat dich ausdrücklich mit eingeladen und ich kann dich unmöglich verhungern lassen."  
„Aber hattest du nicht mal gesagt, dass sie eine schreckliche Köchin ist."  
Harm lachte: „Deshalb bringen wir ja auch Pizza mit."

_2359 Z-Zeit (19.59 Uhr EDT)  
Apartment "The Washington 2812"   
Georgetown, Washington D.C. _

Mac öffnete lächelnd die Tür: „Harmon Rabb jr. ist pünktlich. Ich bin geschockt."  
Harm lächelte ebenfalls: „Ich hätte schwören können, dass es schon nach acht ist."  
„Nein,"Mac schüttelte den Kopf, „es ist jetzt genau um. Sie waren sogar etwas zu früh. Wie soll ich denn damit umgehen? Jetzt kann ich sie nie mehr damit aufziehen, dass sie immer zu spät kommen."  
„Schieben sie es einfach auf Liz."  
Erst da fiel ihr Blick auf die zweite wartende Person, die die beiden Offiziere grinsend beobachtete und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie noch immer auf dem Flur standen.  
Ihrer einladenden Handbewegung folgend traten Harm und Liz ein. Während Liz noch ihre Jacke ablegte, ging Harm bereits in ein angrenzendes Zimmer. Mac war in einem anderen Raum verschwunden, doch man hörte noch ihre Stimmen: „Zu meinem Bestürzen muss ich leider zugeben, dass ich damit gerechnet habe, dass sie etwas später kommen und deshalb ist der Tisch noch nicht gedeckt."  
„Nicht so schlimm. Ich bringe alles mit. Räumen sie nur den Tisch ab."  
Liz ging durch das Vorzimmer und schaute in den Raum, in dem Mac verschwunden war. Im Wohnzimmer stand ein großer Tisch, der mit Akten belegt war. Nun versuchte Mac sie so gut es ging zu stapeln und dann auf einem Regal unterzubringen, was sich auf Grund der Menge sehr schwierig gestaltete.  
Dann ging sie weiter und kam in die Küche, in der Harm einige Schubladen und Schränke öffnete und einige Dinge herausnahm. Liz bemerkte schnell, dass er sich sehr gut auskannte, denn er brauchte nicht lang und schon hatte er alles gefunden. Dann verteilte er noch die Pizzen auf die Teller und als er sich umdrehte und Liz entdeckte, bat er sie, ihm beim tragen zu helfen.  
Als sie gemeinsam das Wohnzimmer betraten, erkannte man es nicht wieder. Die Akten waren verschwunden und auch von den einzelnen Papieren, die vorher den Boden geziert hatten, war nichts mehr zu sehen. Stattdessen standen auf dem Tisch zwei Kerzen, die Mac eben anzündete. Harm verteilte die Teller und legte das Besteck dazu. Dann stellte er die Gläser ab und fragte: „Und was wollt ihr trinken?"  
Mac schüttelte den Kopf: „Harm, ich bin hier der Gastgeber. Das ist meine Frage."  
„Sie haben schon großzügigerweise die Teller bereitgestellt, da kann ich doch die Getränkebestellung übernehmen,"wehrte Harm ab.  
Mac gab sich geschlagen: „Ich habe Orangensaft im Kühlschrank."  
„Das klingt gut,"stimmte Liz zu.  
„Also Orangensaft für die Damen?"fragte er noch einmal nach.  
Als beide nickten, drehte er sich um und kam einige Sekunden später mit dem Saft und einer Flasche Mineralwasser zurück.  
Das Essen verlief recht ruhig, da Harm und Mac nicht genau wussten, was sie sagen sollten und sich befangen fühlten.   
Liz bemerkte natürlich die Blicke, die sich die beiden immer wieder zuwarfen und deshalb schlug sie vor den Abwasch zu übernehmen, da sie hoffte, dass sie ihre Differenzen beilegen würden, wenn sie allein waren. Somit stellte Liz die Teller zusammen und ging dann in die Küche. Harm hatte zwar angeboten ihr zu helfen, aber sie hatte ablehnt.  
Harm und Mac wussten allerdings beide nicht, was sie sagen sollten und vor allem wie sie anfangen sollten und so blieben sie still.  
Es war Mac, die das Schweigen letztendlich doch brach: „So kann das doch nicht den ganzen Abend weitergehen. Wir haben sogar schon Liz verschreckt."  
„Ich weiß. Verdrängen ist dieses Mal keine Lösung."  
„Weil es nicht geht. Diese Gedanken sind da und wir können sie nicht einfach abschütteln,"erklärte Mac und Harm nickte. „Lass mir ein bisschen Zeit, Harm. Ich habe gerade erst eine Beziehung beendet und ich bin total durcheinander."  
„Das verstehe ich. Mir geht es doch nicht anders,"stimmte er sofort zu.  
„Wir können also weiterhin Freunde sein, ohne dass ständig etwas zwischen uns steht?"Mac blickte ihn fragend an. Und als er lächelnd nickte, atmete sie erleichtert aus. Danach lächelte auch sie.  
Genau in diesem Moment betrat Liz wieder das Zimmer und sie bemerkte erfreut, dass sich die Lage entspannt hatte.

_0248 Z-Zeit (22.48 Uhr EDT)  
Apartment "The Washington 2812"   
Georgetown, Washington D.C. _

Nachdem Harm und Mac ihr Beziehungsgespräch erst einmal vertagt hatten, ging alles besser. Auf einmal konnten sie wieder ausgelassen miteinander scherzen und davon machten sie auch ausgiebig Gebrauch. Sie neckten sich gegenseitig und dadurch lernte Liz die beiden immer besser kennen. Sie wurde natürlich auch mit in das Gespräch einbezogen und wie sich herausstellte, teilte sie meist Macs Standpunkt. Deshalb gab Harm sich stets beleidigt, obwohl er insgeheim froh war, dass sich die beiden so gut verstanden.  
Harm merkte, dass es immer später wurde und so erklärte er plötzlich: „Wir sollten jetzt auch langsam gehen. Es ist spät!"  
„Ach, seit wann gehen sie so zeitig ins Bett, Commander. Es ist doch erst 22.49 Uhr und da wollen sie wirklich schon gehen?"gab Mac zurück.  
„Wie machen sie das immer?" Liz konnte ihre Verwunderung nicht mehr verbergen.  
Mac und Harm schauten sie überrascht an. Doch dann schimmerte ihnen, wovon Liz sprach und Harm setzte zu einer Erklärung an: „Tja, das ist ihr Geheimnis."  
„Aber, ich meine, sie können die Zeit angeben, ohne auch nur einen Blick auf eine Uhr zu werfen. Dabei möchte ich anmerken, dass es hier gar keine Uhren gibt."  
„Ich brauche ja auch keine. Ich habe mich,"stimmte Mac zu.  
„So eine Art innere Uhr also."Und dann schaute Liz sie plötzlich wissend an: „Jetzt erinnere ich mich. Harmon hat es erwähnt, aber ich dachte es wäre ein Scherz."  
„Und dann hast du es so schnell wieder vergessen?"erkundigte sich Mac, die dachte, dass Harm es ihr am vorhergehenden Abend erzählt hatte.  
Doch Liz verteidigte sich: „Naja. Das ist jetzt bereits einige Jahre her!"  
Mac blickte zuerst Liz überrascht an, bevor sie ihren Blick Harm zuwandte, der seinerseits ertappt aussah und gleichzeitig Liz finster anschaute: „Sie haben ihr also schon vor Jahren von mir erzählt."  
„Ich musste ihr doch mein Leid klagen," versuchte Harm es herunterzuspielen. „Schließlich musste ich eine neue Kollegin einarbeiten, die auch noch ein Marine war und mich jeden Tag mit einer neuen Eigenschaft überraschte."Da wurde Harm bewusst, dass diese Aussage nicht gerade dazu beitrug, die anderen glauben zu machen, dass alles ganz harmlos sei.  
Er wollte etwas ergänzen, als er von Mac unterbrochen wurde: „Danke. Das ist wohl das netteste, was sie jemals über unser Kennenlernen gesagt haben."

Kurze Zeit später brachen sie dann doch auf. Liz bedankte sich immer wieder für den netten Abend, als ihr klar wurde, wie sie sich revanchieren konnte: „Mac, haben sie morgen eigentlich schon etwas vor?"wollte sie wissen.  
„Wieso? Nichts besonderes. Ich wollte das Wochenende zum Aufräumen nutzen."  
Liz schüttelte den Kopf: „Das kann warten. Harmon will mir morgen die Stadt zeigen und ich dachte, dass sie uns vielleicht begleiten. Zu dritt wird es sicher noch witziger und wir können uns gleich für die Gastfreundschaft bedanken. Was sagen sie?"  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie lieber allein wären. Schließlich haben sie sich lange nicht gesehen. Harm?" fragend blickte sie ihn an.  
Doch er winkte ab: „Keine Ausreden, Marine. Ich würde mich freuen und sie haben Liz gehört. Damit ist das beschlossene Sache. Wir holen sie gegen 9 Uhr ab."  
Alle schauten sich kurz an, um eine Spur von Zweifel in den Augen der anderen zu entdecken, doch als sie nichts fanden, waren sie beruhigt.  
Glücklich verabschiedeten sich Harm und Liz und machten sich auf den Heimweg.


	3. 3

_1347 Z-Zeit (9.47 Uhr EDT)  
Washington Monument  
Washington D.C._

Harm, Mac und Liz traten aus dem Aufzug des Washington Monuments und gingen an den Rand der Aussichtsplattform.  
„Ich war noch nie hier oben,"musste Mac gestehen.  
„Naja. Das kann leicht passieren, schließlich ist dieser winzige Marmorobelisk nur 167m hoch und kann somit sehr schnell übersehen werden," scherzte Harm.  
Mac warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu: „Lachen sie nur, aber ich habe eben nicht so viel Zeit wie sie für Stadtrundgänge, da ich arbeite."  
Doch Harm gab sich nicht geschlagen: „Sie meinen, dass sie länger im Büro brauchen, weil ich im Gegensatz zu ihnen meine Unterlagen immer gleich finde, während sie ein sehr chaotisches Ablagesystem haben?"  
„Es ist nicht chaotisch, es ist kreativ."Mac warf ihm einen Blick zu, der keinen Widerspruch duldete und so wandte Harm sich lachend an seine Cousine.  
Liz stand staunend am Geländer und betrachtete die Umgebung. Sie hörte gar nicht mehr hin, wenn Harm und Mac wieder eine ihrer berüchtigten Diskussionen begannen, da sie in der letzten Stunde nichts anderes gehört hatte und immer gingen sie gleich aus: auch wenn Harm viele gute Argumente vorbringen konnte, so hatte Mac doch stets das letzte Wort und Harm musste sich geschlagen geben. Doch sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass ihn das keineswegs störte.  
Offensichtlich konnte Mac erneut einen Sieg verbuchen, denn Harm wandte sich jetzt ihr zu und begann zu erklären: „Das Gebäude, das wir hier nördlich von uns sehen, wurde vor über 200 Jahren gebaut und ist eins der bedeutendsten Häuser der USA. Es wurde im neoklassizistischen Stil erbaut und jeder Bewohner hat es nach seinen Vorstellungen verändert und erweitert. Es ist der Amts- und Wohnsitz des amerikanischen Präsidenten und trägt den Namen: Weißes Haus."  
„Danke, dass du das sagst. Ich hätte es nie erkannt,"gab Liz sarkastisch zurück.  
Doch Harm fuhr unbeeindruckt fort und geht dabei auf der Plattform weiter: „Vor uns erstreckt sich nun The Mall, die beliebteste Grünfläche der Stadt. Sie wird von zahlreichen Museen und Galerien begrenzt. Am bekanntesten ist wohl die große Anlage auf der rechten Seite - die Smithsonian Museen. Und ganz am Ende kann man den Capitol Hill erkennen mit dem US Capitol, das man auf Grund seiner erhöhten Lage von jeden Punkt der Stadt aus sehen kann."  
„Haben sie den Reiseführer auswendig gelernt oder woher wissen sie diese ganzen Details?"wollte Mac wissen. „Wobei ich natürlich nicht andeuten möchte..."  
„Natürlich deuten sie nichts an,"wurde Mac von Harm unterbrochen. „Aber zu ihrer Information: es gibt auch Menschen, die sich für ihre Umgebung interessieren und sich deshalb mit der Geschichte der Stadt beschäftigen. Außerdem habe ich diese Führungen schon mehrmals durchgeführt und jetzt lauschen sie meinen Worten oder sie werden aus der Gruppe ausgeschlossen."Grinsend nickte Mac und Harm fuhr fort: „Im Süden des Washington Monuments sieht man das Tidal Basin und dahinter den Potomac River. In diesem Abschnitt findet man auch die anderen Denkmäler: Jefferson Memorial, FDR Memorial, Korean War Veterans Memorial, Lincoln Memorial und Vietnam Veteran Memorial."Harm brach ab und schweifte in Gedanken zu seinem Vater ab, während Mac ihn und Liz ihre Umgebung anschaute.  
Kurze Zeit später hatte er sich gefangen und erkannte Macs besorgtes Gesicht.  
„Alles in Ordnung?"fragte sie ihn.  
Er nickte: „Schon okay. Es ist nichts."  
„Harm, das ist mein Satz und außerdem stimmt er sowieso nie."  
Doch er beruhigte sie: „Natürlich tut es weh, wenn ich an meinen Vater denke und das wird auch nie aufhören, aber ich kann damit leben."

_1630 Z-Zeit (12.30 Uhr EDT)  
Restaurant "Potomac"  
Washington D.C._

Die drei Stadtbummler betraten ein kleines Cafe, das direkt am Potomac River lag. Sie wurden an einen Tisch am Fenster gebracht und setzten sich. Der Kellner überreichte ihnen die Speisekarte und nahm die Getränkebestellung auf.  
„Es ist wunderschön," erklärte Liz, die ihren Blick lieber auf die Umgebung, als auf die Karte richtete, „ich bin so froh, dass ich hier bin."  
„Oh, da kann ich dir nur zustimmen,"gab auch Harm zu.  
Mac hatte einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck: ‚Es muss toll sein, in einer großen Familie zu leben. Ich wünschte, ich hätte solche Kontakte.' Doch bevor sie in ihren düsteren Gedanken verschwand, wurde Mac etwas anderes klar: ‚Dafür habe ich die besten Freunde, die man sich vorstellen kann.'  
„Mac?"Harm sah sie besorgt an. Sie hatte bereits seit Minuten diesen abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck und auf seine Anfragen antwortete sie auch nicht.  
Ruckartig drehte sie sich um und sah ihn fragend an: „Haben sie was gesagt?"  
„Wo sind sie nur mit ihren Gedanken, Marine?"  
Mac winkte ab: „Es ist nichts. Ich habe nur unsere Umgebung betrachtet!"  
„Und das soll ich ihnen glauben?"Harm war noch immer skeptisch.  
Mac nickte und wechselte dann das Thema: „Wo bleibt eigentlich der Kellner?"  
Und wie auf's Stichwort erschien er an ihrem Tisch. Er stellte die Getränke ab und zückte dann seinen Block, um die Essenswünsche zu notieren.  
„Ich nehme einen kleinen gemischten Salat und das Seelachsfilet mit Reis,"bestellte Harm wie nicht anders zu erwarten.  
Mac schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte: „Ein Steak ‚Au Four' mit Pommes, bitte."  
Liz, die bis dahin noch keinen Blick auf die Karte geworfen hatte, nahm einfach das Tagesmenü, ohne zu wissen, was das war.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein Fleischfan bist,"meinte Harm an Liz gewandt, die ihn nur fragend anschaute. Mit dem Kopf zeigte er auf das Schild DER KOCH EMPFEHLT: Geschnetzeltes in Teigmantel mit Brokkoligemüse.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Erstens wusste ich gar nicht, was ich bestelle und zweitens ist nichts gegen Fleisch zu sagen - wenn es nicht gerade ein Burger ist."  
„Was soll das heißen?"fragte Mac gespielt empört. „Hast du etwas gegen Burger? Ich dachte, dass du auf meiner Seite wärst! Jetzt bin ich aber schwer enttäuscht."  
„Nur keine Angst," antwortete sie lachend. „Ich werde ganz sicher nicht zum Vegetarier. Es ist ganz einfach so, dass ich durch meine Arbeit in einem Restaurant, wo es fast ausschließlich Burger gibt, diese nicht auch noch im Urlaub brauche."  
„Dir sei vergeben," meinte Mac.  
Lächelnd erwiderte Liz: „Wie barmherzig von dir! Meinen allergrößten Dank."  
Die drei lachten kurz auf und dann wandte sich Harm an seine Begleiterinnen: „Seid ihr sicher, dass das eine so gute Wahl war. Schließlich haben wir noch einen langen Weg vor uns und wenn ihr dann so voll seid, dass ihr nicht mehr laufen könnt..."  
Mac versetzte ihm einen Schlag auf den Oberarm: „Passen sie lieber auf, dass sie nicht vor Erschöpfung umfallen. Bei ihrer Ernährung würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn ihnen nachher schwindlig wird. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir ohne ihre fachmännische Leitung die Führung fortsetzen sollen."  
„Ja, ja, scherzen sie ruhig," gab Harm zurück, „ich tue wenigstens etwas positives für meinen Körper."  
Mac antwortete entrüstet: „Ich glaube, sie haben mir nicht richtig zugehört. Ich sagte, dass ihr Körper diese Ernährung nicht ohne bleibende Schäden übersteht."  
Liz mischte sich ein: „Hey, ihr beiden. Wir wissen doch alle, wie diese Diskussionen ausgehen. Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass wir das Thema wechseln und uns überlegen, was wir als nächstes machen wollen."  
Harm warf Mac noch einen missbilligenden Blick zu, bevor er Liz zustimmte: „Du bist der Gast. Was willst du sehen?"  
„Ich weiß auch nicht. Eigentlich würde ich ja gern das Weiße Haus oder das Capitol besichtigen, aber das liegt ja alles in entgegengesetzter Richtung und es wäre doch dumm, wenn wir jetzt wieder umkehren," meinte Liz.  
„Wie wäre es statt dessen mit dem Pentagon," schlug Mac vor.  
„Eine gute Idee,"stimmte Harm zu. „Das habe ich noch nie wirklich besichtigt. Ich war zwar schon beruflich dort, aber da sieht man nie viel. Was meinst du, Liz?"  
„Klingt interessant. Wie kommen wir da hin?"  
Harm erklärte: „Wir müssen nur über die Rochambeau Memorial Bridge auf die andere Seite des Potomac. Zurück können wir ja dann die Metro nehmen."  
„Einverstanden!"sagten Mac und Liz gleichzeitig.  
„Das kann ja heiter werden,"beschwerte sich Harm halbherzig, „wenn ihr euch in allem einig seid, wie soll ich dann noch meinen Willen durchsetzen?"  
„Gar nicht,"lachte Mac und Liz setzte mit ein.

_1947 Z-Zeit (15.47 Uhr EDT)  
Metro Station ‚Smithsonian'  
Washington D.C._

Harm, Mac und Liz verließen die Metro und machten sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Sie hatten die letzte Stunde mit einer Führung durch das Pentagon verbracht. Dabei waren sie zufällig dem Marineminister begegnet, der sie glücklicherweise nicht bemerkt hatte oder nicht hatte bemerken wollen.  
„Ihr hättet euer Gesicht sehen sollen, als der Minister aufgetaucht ist,"lachte Liz noch immer. „Zuerst habt ihr ihn überrascht angestarrt, so dass ich mich schon gefragt habe, ob er ein Geist ist. Dann habt ihr euch einen Blick zugeworfen, der wirklich unbeschreiblich ist. Und wie du dann versucht hast, dich hinter mir zu verstecken, nur damit er dich nicht erkennt, war unglaublich."Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Cousin um: „Harmon, du bist 1,90m und im Vergleich dazu bin ich winzig. Wie konntest du nur denken, dass diese Aktion unauffällig ist. Die gesamte Gruppe hat euch verständnislos angeschaut." Wieder musste Liz lachen, als sie sich an die nächste Sache erinnerte: „Und als dann noch Mac neben dich kam, hätte ich am liebsten losgelacht. Was wäre den passiert, wenn er euch gesehen hätte?"  
Harm sah sie verständnislos an: „Du kennst den Secnav nicht."  
„Ja,"stimmte Mac zu. „Jemand, der seine Aussprache noch nicht kennen gelernt hat, kann unmöglich beurteilen, wie es sich anfüllt mit ihm zu sprechen."  
„Außerdem haben wir Wochenende. Es gibt genug Tage in der Woche, an denen wir uns mit dienstlichen Dingen beschäftigen müssen," erklärte Harm weiter.  
„Dieser Tag gehört uns ganz privat,"fügte Mac lächelnd hinzu.  
Liz winkte ab: „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich habe gar nichts gesagt. Ich bin doch froh, dass wir uns heute nur mit vergnüglichen Dingen beschäftigen. Was kommt jetzt?"  
„Naja, du hast doch gesagt, dass du dir diese Woche einige Museen ansehen willst, während ich auf Arbeit bin und da dachte ich mir, dass ich dir erst einmal den Weg zum Smithsonian Institution zeige. Ich denke, wenn du täglich hier ein Paar Stunden verbringst, wirst du für Tage beschäftigt sein. Ich habe bis heute noch nicht alles gesehen und ich war schon sehr oft hier."  
Liz nickte zustimmend: „Das klingt wirklich interessant. Ich hatte sowieso vor, hier her zu gehen."  
Harm war zufrieden: „Na also. Wenn du was unternehmen willst, dann brauchst du nur zur U-Bahn-Station gehen und fährst hier her."  
Sie hatten nun die Treppe erreicht und wenig später traten sie hinaus ins Tageslicht. Sie standen direkt vor einem riesigen Gebäudekomplex.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns ein Museum sofort ansehen?"fragte Harm.  
Mac lächelte wissend: „Das ‚National Air and Space Museum', vielleicht?"  
Harm grinste breit: „Wie sind sie bloß dahinter gekommen?"

_1856 Z-Zeit (14.56 Uhr EDT)  
JAG-Hauptquartier  
Church Falls, Virginia _

Mac suchte mal wieder nach einer Akte, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
„Sagen sie nichts, Harm, ich kenne mittlerweile all ihre Kommentare,"blockte Mac Harm ab, noch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte.  
„Woher wussten sie, dass ich es bin?"fragte dieser überrascht.  
Sie blickte auf und sah sein verwundertes Gesicht: „Ich weiß es eben!"  
„Verstehe,"sagte Harm, „das ist wieder eins ihrer Mysterien!"Mac nickte bestätigend und so fuhr er fort: „Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur noch mal für Samstag bedanken. Es war ein wirklich wunderschöner Tag."  
„Da kann ich nur zustimmen. Ich habe mich lang nicht mehr so amüsiert."  
„Vor allem nicht über mich,"warf Harm ein, „sie und Liz haben ja tausend Dinge gefunden, über die man so herrlich lachen kann."  
„Jetzt seien sie doch nicht gleich beleidigt. Wir haben nur Geschichten ausgetauscht. Es war reiner Zufall, dass sie immer darin vorkamen. Außerdem haben sie einige Geschichten auch von der positiven Seite gezeigt."  
Harm war überrascht: „Nennen sie mir nur eine."  
Doch bevor Mac antworten musste, rettete sie Petty Officer Tiner, der an der Tür klopfte und dann sagte: „Commander, sie sollen sofort zum Admiral kommen."  
„In Ordnung, Tiner,"sagte Harm. Doch bevor er dem Offizier folgte, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Mac um: „Da hatten sie aber noch einmal Glück. Jetzt können sie sich noch etwas überlegen. Aber glauben sie nicht, dass ich es vergesse."  
Dann drehte er sich entgültig um und verschwand aus ihrem Büro.

Kaum hatte Harm an der Tür geklopft, schon wurde er hereingerufen.  
Harm stellte sich in korrekter Haltung vor seinem Vorgesetzen auf und noch bevor dieser etwas sagte, merkte Harm, dass seine Laune gar nicht gut war.  
Voller Ungeduld wartete Harm darauf, dass Admiral Chegwidden begann und gleichzeitig überlegte er, ob er einen Fehler begangen hatte.  
Endlich hob der CO seinen Kopf und schaute Harm mit durchdringendem Blick an: „Commander, hatte ich sie nicht gebeten, mich frühzeitig zu informieren, wenn ihre Flugtests anstehen, damit ich eine Vertretung organisieren kann?"  
„Sir, ich..."setzte Harm an, doch dann verstummte er, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er die Flugstunden ganz vergessen hatte.  
„Ja, Commander. Was wollten sie sagen?"  
„Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber nach den Aufregungen der letzten Tage, habe ich das ganz vergessen. Ich habe selbst noch gar keine Vorkehrungen getroffen?"  
Der Admiral wurde wütend: „Welche Vorkehrungen, Commander? Brauchen sie so lange, um ihren Koffer zu packen?"  
Harm wollte sich verteidigen: „Nein, Sir. Aber meine Cousine ist zu Besuch."  
„Und deshalb vernachlässigen sie ihre Arbeit?"  
„Nicht nur, Sir. Die Sache mit der Gasexplosion..."  
Leicht genervt wurde er von dem Admiral unterbrochen: „Das ist ja alles schön und gut. Trotzdem sollten wir uns wieder auf die Arbeit konzentrieren."  
„Natürlich, Sir!"Harm nickte. „Ich denke, dass ich übermorgen bedenkenlos abfliegen kann. In zwei Fällen wird heute noch das Urteil gefällt und die anderen kann auch Lieutenant Roberts übernehmen."  
Der Admiral scheint beruhigt zu sein: „In Ordnung, Commander. Dann weisen sie ihn heute und morgen in alles ein. Weggetreten."  
Harm verabschiedete sich gemäß der Vorschriften, doch kurz bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte, hielt ihn die Chegwiddens Stimme noch einmal zurück: „Und beeilen sie sich, Commander. Ich werde es nicht akzeptieren, dass mein bestes Team getrennt wird, nur weil sie nicht effizient genug die Aufgaben bewältigen."  
„Aye, aye, Sir."

Harm trat gedankenverloren in das Großraumbüro. Wie sollte er dieses Problem so schnell lösen? Er konnte Liz doch nicht wieder nach Hause schicken, aber sie konnte auch nicht eine ganze Woche allein in seiner Wohnung bleiben.  
Buds Stimme riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken: „Commander? Ihre Cousine ist am Telefon, Sir!"  
„Danke, Bud!"  
Er nahm den Hörer entgegen und fragte: „Was gibt es, Liz?"  
«Hallo, Harmon. Nachdem wir in den letzten Tagen immer essen waren, dachte ich mir, dass ich uns heute Abend etwas koche.»  
„Das klingt gut."Harm war begeistert.  
«Gut. Da sich das aber nicht für zwei Mann lohnt, lädst du einfach noch die Roberts und Mac ein, einverstanden?»  
„Was? Wieso?"Harm schweifte mit seinen Gedanken immer wieder ab, so dass er nicht ganz bei der Sache war und Liz nicht folgen konnte.  
«Was ist los, Harmon? Störe ich dich gerade?»  
Harm wollte ihr noch nichts erzählen und so verneinte er.  
«Gut. Dann lade deine Kollegen ein und arbeite nicht mehr so lang, damit du mir bei den Vorbereitungen helfen kannst!»  
„Okay. Aber sage mir noch mal, warum ich sie einladen soll."  
«Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? Also, erstens macht es mehr Spaß, zweitens muss ich mich noch bei Harriet bedanken, da sie mich am ersten Tag zum Einkaufen mitgenommen hat und drittens weil ich es so will. Und jetzt: Tschau. Ich habe noch einiges vorzubereiten. Und vergiss es nicht, Harmon.»   
Sie hatte aufgelegt und Harm schaute kurz etwas irritiert auf den Hörer. Dann bemerkte er Bud und Harriet die in seiner Nähe standen und über irgendetwas diskutierten. Er ging auf sie zu und je mehr er sich ihnen näherte, desto mehr bekam er von dem Gespräch mit. Offensichtlich hatte Bud Harriet einen romantischen Abend versprochen und nun konnte er es doch nicht machen, da er noch einen kurzfristigen Auftrag erhalten hatte.  
Harriet schimpfte gerade: „Und was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich habe noch gar nichts eingekauft und ich habe auch keine Lust dazu."  
„Vielleicht kann ich ihnen ja helfen,"sagte Harm, als er sie erreicht hatte.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir,"sagte Bud sofort, „wir wollten sie nicht stören."  
„Das tun sie doch gar nicht. Ich wollte sowieso zu ihnen. Wie ich gehört habe, haben sie heute Abend noch nichts vor. Das trifft sich nämlich ausgezeichnet."Die jungen Offiziere starrten ihn sprachlos an und er fuhr fort: „Meine Cousine Liz kocht heute Abend und wir würden uns freuen, wenn sie zum Essen kommen."  
Harriet fragte: „Ist das ihr Ernst, Sir?"  
Harm nickte: „Ja, sie möchte sich für ihre Hilfe bedanken!"  
„Hilfe, Sir?"  
„Der Einkaufsbummel,"erklärte Harm.  
Harriet winkte ab: „Das war doch gar nichts, Sir."  
„Liz sieht das aber anders," widersprach Harm, „und da sie offensichtlich Zeit haben, würde ich mich freuen, wenn sie kommen, obwohl es etwas kurzfristig ist."  
„Spontane Feiern sind meist die besten, Sir."warf Bud ein.  
Harm lachte: „Da haben sie sicher Recht, Bud. Also heute Abend um 8 Uhr?"  
Die beiden Offiziere nickten glücklich und so drehte Harm sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zu Mac. Diese war allerdings nicht in ihrem Büro. Vom Gunny erfuhr er, dass sie kurz ins Archiv musste.  
‚Das ist dumm,' dachte er. ‚Ich werde den Rest des Tages bei Gericht sein. Somit werde ich sie heute nicht mehr sehen.'  
Er entschloss sich ihr einen Zettel zu hinterlassen - ‚Besser als nichts' - und dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu seiner nächsten Verhandlung.

_2304 Z-Zeit (19.04 Uhr EDT)  
Nördlich der Union-Station   
Washington D.C. _

„Harmon?" Liz hatte ein Geräusch an der Tür gehört. Da sie aber zu beschäftigt war, drehte sie sich nicht um.  
„Ja," antwortete er schnell. Er schloss die Tür und ging, nachdem er die Aktentasche abgelegt hatte, zu Liz und schaute nach, was sie kochte.  
„Da bist du ja endlich. Haben alle zugesagt?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht,"musste er zugeben.  
„Wie du weißt es nicht? Du hast sie doch gefragt, oder?"  
Harm sah sie getroffen an: „Natürlich. Das heißt, Mac war nicht da und weil ich ins Gericht musste, habe ich ihr nur einen Zettel hinterlassen."  
„Harmon!"Liz war entrüstet. „Wie konntest du nur? Jetzt wissen wir ja gar nicht für wie viele Personen wir planen sollen!"  
„Es ging nicht anders," versuchte er entschuldigend zu erklären, „ich hätte sie nicht mehr gesehen, aber ich wollte sie deshalb auch nicht gleich ganz ausschließen."  
Liz grinste wissend: „Das kann ich mir denken!"  
„Was soll das den schon wieder heißen?"  
Liz' Grinsen wuchs in die Breite: „Das ich den gestrigen Tag mit dir verbracht habe und es ist keine Stunde vergangen, in der du nicht von ihr gesprochen hast. Ach was sage ich: du hast jede Minute von ihr geschwärmt."  
„Jetzt übertreibst du aber."  
„Natürlich. Und Washington ist auch nur ein wenig größer als Roswell."

_2329 Z-Zeit (19.23 Uhr EDT)  
JAG-Hauptquartier  
Church Falls, Virginia_

Mac trat mit einem riesigen Aktenstapel aus dem Fahrstuhl ins Großraumbüro. Das Licht war bereits gelöscht, doch sie machte es noch einmal an.  
‚Ich bin mal wieder die letzte', dachte sie.  
Eiligen Schrittes ging sie zu ihrem Büro und legte die Akten auf den Tisch.  
‚Das kann auch noch bis morgen warten.'  
Sie wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen, als ihr Blick an einem Zettel kleben blieb. Verwundert nahm sie ihn in die Hand und erkannte Harms Schrift.  
HALLO MAC!  
ICH WOLLTE SIE ZUM ESSEN EINLADEN, ABER SIE WAREN JA NICHT DA. FALLS SIE HEUTE NOCH EINMAL INS BÜRO KOMMEN UND DIESEN ZETTEL TATSÄCHLICH FINDEN, DANN KOMMEN SIE DOCH EINFACH GEGEN 8 UHR VORBEI.  
HARM  
PS: KEINE ANGST! LIZ KOCHT - ALSO SIND KEINE VEGETARISCHEN ÜBERRASCHUNGEN ZU ERWARTEN!  
Schmunzelnd las sie sich den Zettel noch einmal durch, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machte: ‚Er kann mich wirklich immer wieder überraschen. Ich bin so froh, dass ich ihn habe. Unsere Freundschaft ist das wertvollste, das es gibt.'

_0001 Z-Zeit (20.01 Uhr EDT)  
Nördlich der Union-Station  
Washington D.C._

„Ich hätte sie vielleicht doch anrufen sollen."  
Liz fragte verwirrt: „Wovon redest du, Harmon?"  
„Mac! Sie wird nicht kommen. Es ist bereits nach 8 Uhr und sie ist immer pünktlich."  
„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es eine dumme Idee war. Vielleicht hat sie den Brief einfach nur übersehen,"gab Liz zu bedenken.  
Harm stimmte resigniert zu: „Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht."  
Dann klingelte es an der Tür und da Liz noch die letzten Dinge in der Küche erledigen musste, öffnete Harm die Tür.  
Bud und Harriet lächelten um die Wette. „Entschuldigen sie, Sir, dass wir etwas zu spät sind,"sagte Bud sofort.  
„Das macht doch nichts,"gab Harm zurück, „sie wissen doch selbst, dass ich auch nicht immer pünktlich bin."  
Sie betraten die Wohnung und Harm schloss die Tür.  
Nun kam auch Liz um die Gäste zu begrüßen. Nachdem sie sich die Hand gegeben hatten, verkündete Liz, dass das Essen fertig sei und somit setzten sich alle an den Tisch. Liz brachte einige Töpfe und Schalen, die sie auf dem Tisch verteilte.  
Harriet sah, dass für 5 Personen gedeckt war: „Erwarten wir noch jemand?"  
„Ich hatte Mac eine Nachricht hinterlassen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie sie gefunden hat. Und da sie noch nicht da ist, ..."Weiter kam Harm nicht in seiner Erklärung, da er von der Klingel unterbrochen wurde.  
Als er die Tür öffnete, erkannte er sofort die vermisste Person: „Mac! Sie sind also doch noch gekommen. Aber täusche ich mich oder sind sie etwa zu spät?"  
„Woher soll ich den von der Sache wissen, wenn sie nicht einmal die Zeit finden, mich persönlich zu fragen. Sie können froh sein, dass ich noch mal kurz hoch bin, um die Akten in mein Büro zu bringen. Sonst wäre ich nicht hier."  
Sie blickte ihn mit einem intensiven Blick an und Harm war für einen Moment sprachlos, bevor er sich räusperte: „Das wäre allerdings schade gewesen!"  
Lächelnd gingen sie zu den anderen, die sie grinsend beobachtet hatten. Liz begrüßte Mac fröhlich und auch Harriet und Bud waren froh, ihre Vorgesetzte und Freundin zu sehen. Bevor sich alle Liz' Speisen widmeten, erkundigte sich Mac noch nach AJ's Befinden, der den Abend bei einem Babysitter verbrachte.

_0111 Z-Zeit (21.11 Uhr EDT)  
Nördlich der Union-Station   
Washington D.C._

Die Besucher verteilten sich auf die Sessel und die Couch im Wohnzimmer, während Harm mit einigen Getränken aus der Küche kam. Er stellte die Gläser ab und setzte sich dann auf den letzten freien Platz auf die Couch neben Mac.  
„Sir,"wollte Bud ansetzen, doch er wurde sofort von Liz unterbrochen: „Was ist das nur mit den Leuten vom Militär? Ich meine, ihr seid doch Freunde und doch siezt ihr euch weiterhin und dann sprecht ihr euch auch noch mit euren Rängen an. Mac und Harmon sind sogar AJ's Paten und trotzdem habt ihr es nie geschafft zum Du überzugehen. Wieso?" Fragend blickte sie alle an, ohne eine Reaktion zu erhalten.  
Harm wollte dann versuchen zu erklären: „Ich denke, es war einfacher so. Schließlich arbeiten wir zusammen und dabei gibt es Vorschriften und Regeln an die wir uns halten müssen."  
„Und da diese Zeit den Großteil unseres Tages ausmacht,"fuhr Mac mit der Erläuterung fort, „hat sich einfach nie die Gelegenheit ergeben."  
„Wie bitte? Und was war mit der Taufe?" Liz schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wäre fast so, als würde ich immer meine Uniform tragen und mit Maria nur über Kaffee reden."  
„Uniform? Sind sie auch beim Militär?"fragte Harriet verwirrt.  
Harm musste lachen, als er erklärte: „Liz ist Kellnerin und da tragen..."  
„Harmon!"warnte ihn Liz mit einem strengen Blick.  
„... sie auch Uniformen,"beendete Harm seine Aussage in abgeschwächter Form.  
Mac schautete die beiden verblüfft an: „Und was war daran so schlimm?"  
‚Das, was ich weggelassen habe,' schmunzelte Harm in Gedanken. Laut sagte er: „Eigentlich nichts!"und schüttelte zur Untermalung den Kopf.  
Seine Cousine warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Jetzt sind wir allerdings vom Thema abgewichen. Was spricht dagegen, dass wir uns duzen?"  
Fragend sah sie alle der Reihe nach an und obwohl einige zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollten, kam keine plausible Erklärung zusammen. Somit erklärte Liz resolut: „Also. Ich will für heute kein Sir und Ma'am mehr hören. Einverstanden!?"  
Alle nickten.  
Dann fingen Bud wieder an: „Sir, was ich..."  
„Bud!"stöhnten alle auf.  
„Oh, Entschuldigung!"Bud versuchte es erneut: „Ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen, dass der Admiral mir ihre... ich meine, deine Fälle übertragen hat."  
Harm nickte: „Ich weiß. Ich muss übermorgen für etwa eine Woche auf einen Flugzeugträger und meine Flugtests absolvieren."  
„Das hast du ja noch gar nicht erwähnt,"meinte Mac sofort. Ihr fiel es offensichtlich sehr leicht, Harm ohne weiteres zu duzen.  
Liz schaute ihn traurig an: „Und was wird da mit mir, Harmon?"  
Harm drehte sich zu ihr: „Ich weiß es nicht. Darüber zerbreche ich mir auch schon den ganzen Tag den Kopf. Wisst ihr, ich hatte das ganz einfach vergessen. Nach der Sache mit der Wohnung haben sich meine Gedanken einfach um andere Dinge gedreht und dann hat der Admiral mich heute daran erinnert."  
„Mum wird nie erlauben, dass ich eine Woche allein bleibe,"gab Liz mit weinerlicher Stimme zu. „Eher kommt sie her und holt mich eigenhändig zurück."  
Harm schaute sie ratlos an. Auch die Roberts hatten einen Gesichtsausdruck, der ihr Mitleid verdeutlichte. Sie hätten ja angeboten, auf Liz zu achten, aber sie hatten mit der Arbeit und AJ einfach schon zu viel zu tun. Und auch wenn sie Liz erst kurze Zeit kannten, tat sie ihnen wirklich leid, da man sofort bemerkte, wie sehr ihr dieser Aufenthalt gefiel und dass sie nicht schon jetzt nach Hause wollte. Man konnte die junge Frau einfach nicht nicht leiden. Sie hatte so eine gewinnende Art.  
„Dann kommst du einfach zu mir."  
Plötzlich richteten sich alle Blicke auf Mac.  
Diese fuhr mit fester Stimme fort: „Jetzt schau nicht so, Harm. Das ist doch der beste Weg. Ich freue mich auf die Abwechslung und Liz kann bleiben. Was spricht dagegen?"  
Harm schüttelte den Kopf: „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein."  
„Ich finde sie nett,"erklärte sie weiter, während sie Liz einen aufmunternden Blick zuwarf, „und wir werden uns sicher gut verstehen. Außerdem gibt es noch so viele Geschichten, die ich noch nicht kenne und ich werde mir sicher nicht die Möglichkeit nehmen lassen, sie zu erfahren."  
„Geht dir etwa die Fantasie aus, mit was du mich noch aufziehen könntest?"   
Mac lachte: „Nein, niemals. Aber mit der Wahrheit macht es doch gleich zweimal so viel Spaß. Also, was sagst du?"Fragend blickte sie ihn mit großen Augen an.  
Harm wusste nicht, wie er mit diesem großzügigen Angebot umgehen sollte und so schaute er hilfesuchend Liz an.  
Die Roberts beobachteten noch immer erfreut, wie gut sich alle verstanden. Und das Mac sofort ihre Hilfe angeboten hatte, zeigte ihnen wieder einmal, dass sie die richtige Wahl für die Paten ihres Sohnes getroffen hatten. Denn auch wenn die Anwälte beide ihre Eigenheiten hatten, so waren sie doch die wunderbarsten Freunde, die man sich wünschen konnte. Doch genauso schnell wie sie Unterstützung anboten, lehnten sie die Hilfe anderer ab. Und so sprach Harm: „Das kann ich unmöglich annehmen."  
„Ach komm schon, Harm. Tu mir den Gefallen,"versuchte Mac es weiter.  
Harm schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: „Und du bist dir vollkommen sicher?"  
„Harm,"sprach Mac, „Liz ist kein Kind mehr und ich denke nicht, dass in der kurzen Zeit große Probleme auftauchen werden."  
So ging die Diskussion noch ein ganzes Stück weiter, bis Harm endlich einsah, dass er auch dieses Mal keine Chance gegen Mac haben würde und nachgab. Damit war Liz' Aufenthalt gesichert und sie konnten sich anderen Dingen widmen.


	4. 4

_2230 Z-Zeit (18.30 Uhr EDT)  
Apartment "The Washington 2812"   
Georgetown, Washington D.C._

Harm und Liz betraten die Wohnung von Mac. Sie hatte ihnen fröhlich geöffnet und nun lief sie etwas unruhig um sie herum.  
Harm lachte: „Was ist mit ihnen los, Mac?"  
Liz protestierte: „Ich dachte wir wären gestern Abend zum Du übergegangen. Wo bleibt eure Disziplin?"  
Die Offiziere schauten sie verwirrt an.   
„Naja, eigentlich war das nur gestern... Was ist mit dir los, Mac?"wiederholte Harm.  
„Ich weiß auch nicht. Hier riecht es verdächtig,"meinte sie und sog erneut den Duft der Umgebung ein.  
Harm lachte noch mehr: „Vielleicht ist es mein neues Aftershave."  
„Nein,"gab Mac zurück. „Das hast du schon seit 2 Tagen. Es ist etwas anderes."  
Liz und Harm schauten sie verblüfft an. Offensichtlich nahm sie jede Veränderung an ihrem Partner wahr.  
„Jetzt sag mir endlich, was du in der Tasche hast,"forderte Mac.  
Harm zeigte auf die Tasche: „Ach da. Das sind Liz' Sachen."  
„Das glaube ich aber nicht,"sagte der Marine-Corps-Colonel und ging darauf zu. Ohne zu Überlegen zog sie den Reißverschluss auf und inspizierte den Inhalt. Erfreut zog sie einen Plastikbeutel heraus: „Ach und das chinesische Essen gehört dazu!"  
Harms Grinsen wuchs noch mehr in die Breite, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, als er sagte: „Ach, daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht."

10 Minuten später saßen alle um den großen Tisch versammelt und aßen genüsslich die mitgebrachten Köstlichkeiten.  
Dabei unterhielt sie sich noch einmal über die nächsten Tage und vereinbarten, dass sie Harm sofort informieren würden, wenn irgendetwas passierte. Harm fragte noch einmal nach, ob es Mac auch wirklich nichts ausmachen würde und sie versicherte ihm zum hundertsten Mal, dass sie sich der Aufgabe und der damit verbundenen Verantwortung vollkommen bewusst sei und damit zurecht käme.

_0134 Z-Zeit (21.34 Uhr EDT)  
Apartment "The Washington 2812"  
Georgetown, Washington D.C._

Der Moment des Abschieds war gekommen. Harm sollte bereits am Abend abreisen und nicht erst am nächsten Tag, wie es ursprünglich geplant war. Deshalb musste er sich nun von Mac und Liz verabschieden und wenn er nicht zu spät kommen wollte, dann sollte er sich auch etwas beeilen.  
Zuerst nahm er seine Cousine in den Arm und drückte sie ganz fest: „Hör auf das, was Mac sagt und stelle nicht ihre ganze Wohnung auf den Kopf."  
Liz lächelte: „Das mache ich schon nicht. Aber du sei vorsichtig, Harmon."  
„Wir sehen uns spätestens in einer Woche wieder."  
Dann lösten sie sich wieder und Liz trat ein Schritt zurück.  
„Lassen sie sich nicht unterkriegen, Commander,"verabschiedete sich Mac.  
„Sie sollten sich eher Sorgen um die anderen Piloten machen."  
„Ach, sie meinen, dass die in ernster Gefahr bei ihren Flugmanövern sind,"neckte ihn Mac, bevor sie wieder ernst wurde: „Sei aber wirklich wachsam. Du weißt genau, was immer passiert, wenn du mal wieder auf einem Flugzeugträger bist."  
Harm nickte: „Mach ich."  
Vorsichtig gingen sie aufeinander zu und umarmten sich. Als sie sich langsam wieder trennten, waren ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander getrennt. Mac legte ihre Hand in Harms Nacken und zog ihn wieder zu sich, so dass sich ihre Lippen sanft berührten.  
Nachdem sie wieder auseinander gewichen waren, schauten sie verlegen zu Boden, während Liz entzückt lächelte. Sie war sowieso der Meinung, dass die beiden perfekt zusammen passten. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass noch einige Zeit vergehen würde, bis die beiden wirklich zu ihrer Liebe stehen würden. Doch ein weiterer großer Schritt war gemacht und eigentlich war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.  
Plötzlich wurde Harm bewusst, dass er ja unter Zeitdruck stand. Deshalb sagte er: „Ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Tschau."  
Er winkte ihnen noch einmal kurz zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und ging.  
Mac und Liz rührten sich zunächst nicht. Doch dann kehrten sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo sie Liz' Lager für die Nacht herrichteten.  
„Liz, kann ich dich mal was fragen?"unterbrach Mac die Stille.  
„Natürlich, aber war das eben nicht schon eine?"  
Mac war noch zu verwirrt durch Harms Kuss, als dass sie Liz' Gedanken folgen konnte: „Eine was?"fragte sie deshalb.  
„Eine Frage,"lachte Liz. „Was ist den mit dir los? Du bist ja ganz durch den Wind. War der Kuss etwa so ... explosiv, dass er dich ganz durcheinander gebracht hat?"  
„Es ist nichts,"redete Mac sich heraus, bevor sie auf ihr eigentliches Anliegen zurückkam: „Wieso nennst du deinen Cousin immer Harmon und nicht Harm?"  
Liz zuckte mit den Schultern: „Naja, dass ist nun mal sein Name. Er hat mir auch angeboten, dass ich ihn Harm nennen kann, aber das klingt irgendwie ... ach ich weiß auch nicht. Auf jeden Fall gefällt mir Harmon besser."  
„Ich glaube, ich weiß was du meinst. Harm ist so kurz und direkt, wie es eben üblich ist im Militär. Jeder hat einen Spitznamen, der etwas streng wirkt."  
„Genau,"stimmte Liz zu.  
„Harmon. Harmon,"sprach Mac den Namen mehrmals aus. „Ich habe eigentlich nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, aber ich glaube, du hast Recht. Es verleiht ihm einen weichen Unterton und ich könnte nicht behaupten, dass das so falsch wäre."  
Liz lächelte und sagte dann: „Ich glaube, wenn du seinen Namen aussprichst, hat er immer einen zarten Unterton."  
Normalerweise wäre Mac auch über diese Anspielung hinweggegangen, doch dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass Liz wohl die einzigste Person war, mit der sie darüber reden konnte: „Ich weiß. In letzter Zeit ist es wirklich schlimm. Selbst die Kollegen scheinen etwas zu merken, denn sie werfen uns immer wieder diese Blicke zu."  
„Es ist ja auch nicht zu übersehen,"gab Liz zurück. „Ich habe es gleich am ersten Tag gespürt. Es ist diese vertraute Art zwischen euch."  
„Unsere Freundschaft ist etwas ganz besonderes und es gab eine Zeit, in der ich mir gewünscht hätte, dass mehr daraus wird, aber so langsam denke ich, dass das vielleicht doch ein Fehler wäre,"gab sie resignierend zu.  
„Nur weil es bis jetzt in euren anderen Beziehungen nicht geklappt hat? Das ist ein sehr schwaches Argument."  
„Aber ein sehr wichtiges. Mir bedeutet seine Freundschaft so viel."  
„Wer bitte schön behauptet denn, dass die Freundschaft aufhört, wenn man sich verliebt? Dadurch geht man doch nur auf die nächste Ebene einer Beziehung und natürlich kann man vorher nicht genau sagen, wie sich das entwickelt, aber das ist doch das aufregende. Man kann doch nicht vor seinen Gefühlen weglaufen, aus Angst den anderen zu verlieren. Denn irgendwann ist es zu spät und dann hat man den anderen verloren, auch ohne das man ein Risiko eingegangen ist, eben weil man es nicht versucht hat. Denn wenn man die Gefühle, die man jemanden entgegen bringt, verleugnet, kann es passieren, dass der andere es nicht versteht oder einfach nicht akzeptieren kann. Es gibt immer Gründe, die dagegen sprechen und meistens fallen sie uns zuerst ein, weil dann alles viel einfacher ist, aber wir sollten uns auch einmal überlegen, was wir verlieren, wenn wir es nicht wagen."Liz brach ab, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie nicht mehr nur von Mac und Harm redete.  
Mac schaute sie interessiert an: „Und über wen reden wir jetzt?"Auf den verständnislosen Blick von Liz fügte sie hinzu: „Ich merke doch, dass dir das selbst nahe geht und das spricht meistens für eigene unterdrückte Gefühle."  
„Max!"seufzte Liz.  
„Verstehe. Du bist also nicht nur hier, weil du Harmon besuchen willst."Liz schüttelte den Kopf, so dass Mac fortfuhr: „Du musst nicht darüber sprechen."  
„Es ist nur, dass ich schon mit Harmon geredet habe und das hat mir sehr geholfen, doch nun muss ich erst mal selbst damit klarkommen."  
Stillschweigend einigten sie sich das Thema erst einmal ruhen zu lassen.

_0002 Z-Zeit (20.02 Uhr EDT)  
Apartment "The Washington 2812"   
Georgetown, Washington D.C._

„Liz?" Mac betrat ihre Wohnung und legte erst einmal ihre Aktentasche ab.  
„Ich bin hier,"kam Liz' Antwort aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
Mac trat durch die Tür und sah ihre Untermieterin am Laptop sitzen: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich erst so spät komme."  
„Es wird dir gleich noch mehr leid tun,"gab Liz mir einem wissenden Lächeln zurück.  
„Wie bitte? Was machst du da eigentlich?"  
Liz schmunzelte: „Ich schreibe mir mit Maria, meiner besten Freundin, E-Mails. Und zu deiner ersten Frage: Harmon hat vor etwa 10 Minuten angerufen. Er wollte auch mit dir sprechen, aber du warst leider noch nicht da. Deshalb soll ich dir ausrichten, dass du nicht so viel arbeiten sollst. Du brauchst nur ein neues Ablagesystem und schon geht alles viel schneller und dann hast du auch wieder Freizeit."  
„Typisch!"Mac schüttelte lachend den Kopf.  
„Mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen?"  
Mac lächelte nun auch: „Wie geht es ihm?"  
Liz tippte schnell ein Paar Befehle ein und schob anschließend Mac den Computer hin: „Frag ihn doch selbst!"  
„Was? Nein,"lehnte sie ab, „ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal seine Adresse."  
„flyboyjag.de,"gab Liz lässig zurück. „Wie lautet die zweite Ausrede?"  
Mac wurde immer nervöser. Irgendwie schlug Liz genau das vor, was sie wollte und doch war sie nicht mutig genug, es sich selbst einzugestehen.  
Deshalb übernahm Liz erneut die Initiative: „Ich werde uns etwas kochen. Das gibt dir die Zeit, dich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Er wollte sich auch mit Trish in Verbindung setzen. Vielleicht ist er noch online. Ihr habt doch bei JAG die Telegramm-Funktion!"  
Ohne auf eine Widerrede zu warten, verließ Liz das Zimmer und kurze Zeit später hörte man das Klappern von Töpfen aus der Küche.  
Damit blieb Mac eigentlich keine andere Wahl, als sich mit ihren wahren Gefühlen auseinander zu setzen und schon nach kurzer Zeit erkannte sie, dass sie mit ihm sprechen wollte, auch wenn sie dabei nicht seine Stimme hören konnte.  
Also setzte sie sich an den Laptop, loggte sich ein und nach wenigen Sekunden hatte sie das Telegramm-Fenster geöffnet. Doch nun kam der schwierigste Teil: Was sollte sie schreiben?

_0016 Z-Zeit (21.16 Uhr ADT)  
Flugzeugträger der Navy  
Irgendwo vor der Ostküste Amerikas_

Harm saß an seinem Computer und schickte den Brief an Trish ab. Sie machte sich immer riesige Sorgen, wenn er zu Flugeinsätzen musste und so versuchte er sie so gut es ging zu beruhigen. Frank war ihm dabei eine große Hilfe. Allerdings musste seine Mutter auch vom Commander immer wieder hören, dass es ihm gut ging.  
Er hatte das sofort erledigt, da seine Tests doch eine größere Zeitspanne in Anspruch genommen hatten und er konnte sich denken, dass sie sich bereits sorgte.  
Trotzdem hatte er zuvor noch Liz angerufen, um sich zu erkundigen, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Als er dann erfuhr, dass Mac noch gar nicht zu Hause war, hatte ihn eine Welle der Enttäuschung übermannt. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, aber obwohl er erst einen Tag aus Washington weg war, vermisste er seine Partnerin und das erinnerte ihn wieder einmal daran, dass es mehr zwischen ihnen gab, als eine rein platonische Freundschaft.  
Er wollte gerade seinen Computer ausschalten, als ihn ein akustisches Signal darauf hinwies, dass er ein Telegramm erhalten hatte und gleich darauf erschien es auch schon auf dem Bildschirm.

**Marine schreibt: „Hallo Harmon. Warum hast du mir nie deine Adresse verraten?"**

Harmon?   
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das war doch zur Abwechslung mal eine nette Überraschung und deshalb schrieb er auch gleich zurück.

**Flyboy schreibt: „Hallo Mac. Offensichtlich kennst du sie ja trotzdem."  
Marine schreibt: „Aber auch nur, weil Liz sie mir verraten hat."  
Flyboy schreibt: „Was gibt es den so wichtiges?"  
Marine schreibt: „Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen, Harmon!"**

Harmon?   
Erneut konnte er sich nicht erklären, warum Mac ihn plötzlich mit seinem Taufnamen ansprach. Er entschloss sich einfach nachzufragen.

**Flyboy schreibt: „Was ist denn nur heute mit dir los? Zuerst meldest du dich bei mir und fragst mich, was ich will und dann sprichst du mich auch noch mit Harmon an!"  
Marine schreibt: „Es ist nichts. Liz hat mir nur erzählt, dass du angerufen hast und mit mir sprechen wolltest. Und das mit dem Namen wollte ich mal ausprobieren, da wir uns gestern darüber unterhalten haben, was besser klingt."  
Flyboy schreibt: „Und du stimmst also Liz zu?"**

Aufgeregt hielt er den Atem an. Harm wusste, warum Liz ihn lieber Harmon nannte und er fand die Idee schön, da er mehr seine persönliche Seite betonte und wenn Mac nun ebenfalls der Ansicht wäre, dass...

**Marine schreibt: „Naja, es klingt jedenfalls schon mal nicht schlecht."  
Flyboy schreibt: „Nicht schlecht?"**

Wieder entstand eine kurze Pause, in der Harm versuchte, nicht allzu zappelig auf dem Stuhl herumzurutschen, da ihm die anderen Offiziere, die ebenfalls diesen Raum nutzten, bereits verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen.

**Marine schreibt: „Er gefällt mir. Zufrieden?"  
Flyboy schreibt: „Ich weiß auch nicht recht? Wie soll ich denn mit dieser Aussage umgehen? Ich meine, du nennst mich seit Jahren immer nur Harm und auf einmal gefällt dir Harmon. Wie soll ich das denn interpretieren?"  
Flyboy schreibt: „Aber ich werde es überleben, denke ich."**

Er musste diesen Zusatz hinzufügen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass die ersten Wort, die eigentlich nur neckisch gemeint waren, auch einen sehr harten Unterton hatten.

**Marine schreibt: „Das hoffe ich doch für dich. Dabei fällt mir ein, dass ich ja noch sauer bin. Was sollte diese Anspielung auf mein Ablagesystem am Telefon? Liz hat es mir ausgerichtet und ich kann das nicht so einfach hinnehmen."  
Flyboy schreibt: „Ich weiß, dass die Wahrheit schmerzt... au ..., aber du musst dich langsam mit der Realität abfinden."  
Marine schreibt: „Und was soll dieses ‚au' schon wieder?"  
Flyboy schreibt: „Naja. Wenn wir uns jetzt gegenüberstehen würden, dann hättest du mir einen Schlag verpasst und ich hätte darauf reagiert. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du deine Art der Ordnung liebst. Außerdem wäre ich lieber in Washington, als hier und so kann ich mir wenigstens vorstellen, dass es so ist."**

Harm hatte bereits auf den Senden-Button geklickt, als ihm klar wurde, wie zweideutig seine Aussage war. Er konnte zwar nicht leugnen, dass er Mac vermisste und am liebsten bei ihr wäre, aber eigentlich bezog er sich nur auf seinen verkorksten Flug und die Kommentare seiner Kameraden.

**Marine schreibt: „Ich dachte, du bist gern auf einem Flugzeugträger?!"  
Flyboy schreibt: „Aber nicht, wenn alles schief läuft und man sich dann die blöden Witze der anderen anhören muss."  
Marine schreibt: „Wollen sie etwa sagen, dass der große Harmon Rabb jr. einen Test nicht bestanden hat? Das bedeutet ja, dass du noch länger bleiben musst!"  
Flyboy schreibt: „Würde dich das freuen? Nein, im Ernst. Ich habe die erste Prüfung gerade so bestanden. Irgendetwas hat mich abgelenkt, so dass ich nicht ein Mal das richtige Fangseil getroffen habe und meistens mussten sie mich im Anflug auch noch korrigieren. Sonst läuft alles planmäßig."**

Offensichtlich hatte Mac seine Bemerkung nicht falsch verstanden. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Harm hatte ihr versprochen, dass er ihr Zeit lassen würde und daran wollte er sich unter allen Umständen halten. Und dass sie sofort bemerkt hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, zeigte ihm wieder einmal, wie gut sie sich kannten und dass ihre Freundschaft wirklich etwas besonderes war.

**Marine schreibt: „Lass dich davon nicht unterkriegen. Ich bin sicher, dass es morgen schon wieder besser geht und dann haben die anderen Piloten auch nichts mehr zu lachen."**

‚Na wenn sie sich da mal nicht irrt,' dachte Harm sofort. Die anderen Offiziere beobachteten ihn noch immer skeptisch. Bestimmt würden schon bald neue Gerüchte über ihn im Umlauf sein.

**Flyboy schreibt: „Ich werde es versuchen."  
Marine schreibt: „Ich weiß, dass du das schaffst."  
Flyboy schreibt: „Danke. Dein Vertrauen ehrt mich."  
Marine schreibt: „Du bist doch noch nie vor einer Herausforderung zurückgeschreckt und auch wenn deine Flugmanöver manchmal - ach was sage ich - immer riskant sind, so bist du doch einer der besten Piloten, die ich kenne."  
Flyboy schreibt: „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du noch mehr Piloten kennst. Hast du nicht mal gesagt, dass ein Pilot in deinem Leben reicht."**

Harm versuchte mit einem Witz über die Verlegenheit hinweg zu spielen, die ihn bei Macs Kompliment befallen hatte. Außerdem hatte er keine Ahnung, ob sie es auch so gemeint hatte oder ob es ihr einfach nur so herausgerutscht war.  
‚Na gut, ein Kompliment von Mac ist schon etwas besonderes. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es einfach leichtfertig verschenkt.'

**Marine schreibt: „Wenn du dich schon an alles erinnern willst, was ich jemals gesagt habe, dann merke es dir auch richtig. Ich sagte nämlich Ex-Pilot - auf EX liegt dabei die Betonung."  
Flyboy schreibt: „So kannst du das aber auch nicht sagen, schließlich fliege ich wieder. Auch wenn es nur für ein Paar Tage ist."  
Marine schreibt: „Na gut. Dagegen kann ich nichts sagen. Aber du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich als Marine nur einen Piloten kenne, noch dazu von der Navy."  
Flyboy schreibt: „Ich weiß nicht."  
Marine schreibt: „OH! Warte mal kurz. Ich muss Liz rufen, damit sie mir diese Seite ausdruckt. Das muss man sich doch einrahmen. Harmon Rabb weiß etwas nicht."**

Harm lachte laut auf, woraufhin er nur noch mehr die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Doch das störte ihn wenig, wenn er an Mac dachte, die nun vermutlich mit einem lachenden Gesicht in ihrer Wohnung saß und auf seine Antwort wartete.

**Flyboy schreibt: „Lach nur, Mac. Aber so eingebildet, wie du mich darstellst, bin ich nun wirklich nicht. Was kann ich denn dafür, dass ich meistens die Antwort weiß."  
Marine schreibt: „Sehr witzig. Oh, Harmon, wir müssen jetzt aufhören. Liz hat das Essen fertig und ich bin wirklich hungrig, da ich zur Zeit im Büro die doppelte Arbeit machen muss, da ein gewisser Ex-Pilot, der kurzzeitig in den aktiven Dienst zurückgekehrt ist, nicht da ist."  
Flyboy schreibt: „Ja, dann müssen wir unseren kleinen Plausch wirklich beenden. Ich kann es Liz unmöglich zumuten mit einem hungrigen Marine in der Wohnung zu sein, während sie jemand von der wohlverdienten Mahlzeit abhält."  
Marine schreibt: „Wir können uns ja morgen wieder hier treffen und du erzählst mir, wie gut dieses Mal alles gelaufen ist."  
Flyboy schreibt: „Gern."  
Marine schreibt: „Gut. Dann bis morgen."  
Flyboy schreibt: „Ja. Und grüße Liz noch mal von mir."**

Harm wartete noch kurz und dann kam die Meldung, dass Marine nun nicht mehr online sei. Daraufhin schaltete er den Computer aus und ging mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht in Richtung Kantine.

_1203 Z-Zeit (8.03 Uhr EDT)  
Apartment "The Washington 2812"   
Georgetown, Washington D.C. _

Liz wohnte nun bereits seit 5 Tagen bei Mac und sie fand sich perfekt in ihrer Wohnung zurecht. Manchmal musste sie zwar einige Aktenberge beiseite schieben, um an den gesuchten Gegenstand zu kommen, aber trotzdem bereute sie es keine Minute, das Angebot angenommen zu haben.  
Sie hatten sich angefreundet und Liz war sich sicher, dass sie die Gespräche mit Mac zukünftig vermissen würde, in denen sie immer über Harm sprachen. Denn am nächsten Tag sollte er zurückkehren und dann würde sie wieder bei ihm wohnen. Doch sie war davon überzeugt, dass dadurch der Kontakt zu Mac nicht abbrechen würde: ‚Wenn man bedenkt, wie oft sie in den letzten Tagen gemailt und telefoniert haben, kann man sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass wir auch nur einen Tag nichts gemeinsam unternehmen werden.'  
Die Wohnungstür öffnete sich mit einem Schwung und herein kam eine schimpfende Mac. Liz schaute überrascht aus der Küche: „Was ist los? Gab es keine Brötchen mehr beim Bäcker? Oder warum bist du so aufgebracht?"  
Jingo trottete in die Küche zu seinem Fressnapf, nachdem Mac ihn von der Leine gelassen hatte, während sein Frauchen seufzte: „Im Briefkasten war ein Brief vom Vermieter. Die wollen die Fassade vollkommen restaurieren und die Kosten werden auf die Miete umgerechnet. Nur weil der diese Schnapsidee hat, müssen wir so viel zahlen, dass die Miete langsam unerschwinglich für mich wird."  
Sie hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Küche betreten und schüttete die Brötchen in den bereitstehenden Brotkorb. Liz hatte den Tisch gedeckt und Mac schaute sich froh um: ‚Daran könnte ich mich wirklich gewöhnen. Irgendwie schade, dass Liz so bald schon wieder auszieht. Aber das bedeutet auch, dass Harm endlich zurückkommt.'  
„Aber kann man dagegen nichts machen? Schließlich bist du Anwalt!"  
Mac zuckte mit den Schultern: „Naja, es wird eine Mieterversammlung geben und die muss dem Projekt zustimmen, aber selbst wenn sie dagegen ist, kann der Vermieter nicht daran gehindert werden das Haus zu sanieren. Und dann erhöht er die Miete einfach aus einem anderen Grund. Wir sind also ziemlich machtlos."  
„Vielleicht könnt ihr ja mit ihm reden,"warf Liz ein um Mac aufzumuntern.  
Mac nickte: „Du hast wie immer Recht. Es ist ja auch noch etwas Zeit. Die Versammlung ist zwar schon in 6 Wochen, aber die Baumaßnahmen würden erst im nächsten Jahr beginnen. Bis dahin kann noch viel passieren. Lass uns essen."

_1540 Z-Zeit (11.40 Uhr EDT)  
Apartment "The Washington 2812"   
Georgetown, Washington D.C. _

„Und was wollen wir heute noch machen?"fragte Mac Liz, die im Wohnzimmer saß und den Ausstellungskatalog eines Museums studierte.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und legte den Katalog beiseite: „Ich habe keine Ahnung und bin für jeden Vorschlag offen!"  
„Ich meine nur,"ergänzte Mac, „dass wir uns langsam entscheiden sollten, ob wir ausgehen wollen oder hier bleiben, denn davon hängt ab, ob wir etwas kochen."  
Liz nickte verstehend, doch sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Einerseits wollte sie gern mehr von der Hauptstadt sehen, andererseits waren die Unterhaltungen mit Mac auch immer sehr interessant und wo konnte man besser reden, als zu Hause? Naja. Eigentlich konnten sie auch unterwegs miteinander sprechen.  
„Von mir aus können wir gern..."  
Es klingelte an der Tür, so dass Liz ihre Ausführungen nicht beendete.  
„Wer will uns denn zum Sonntag Mittag besuchen?"fragte Mac verwundert.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie hin und schauten nach.  
Vor der Tür stand ein großer, gut aussehender, junger Mann, der sie anlächelte: „Guten Tag, die Damen. Sie sehen hungrig aus und da dachte ich mir, dass ich sie zum Essen einlade."  
Mac und Liz starrten ihn völlig überrumpelt an.  
Dann brach Liz das Schweigen: „Harmon, du bist ja schon wieder da."  
Freudig fiel sie ihm um den Hals, während Mac ihn noch immer fixierte, als wäre er ein Geist: „Aber wie ist das möglich?"  
Er trat ein und schloss lachend die Tür, bevor er erklärte: „Ich war schneller fertig, als gedacht und da der CAG gerade einen Piloten suchte, der einen Jet nach Norfolk fliegt, habe ich mich freundlicherweise angeboten. Dementsprechend bin ich heute früh gelandet, dann war ich kurz zu Hause und jetzt bin ich hier."  
„Wir hatten wirklich noch nicht mit dir gerechnet,"meinte Mac.  
Harm zögerte: „Das klingt ja fast, als wärt ihr enttäuscht, dass ich schon wieder da bin. Und dabei wollte ich euch überraschen. Ich kann auch wieder gehen."  
„Nein,"antwortete Mac schnell. „Das kam anders heraus, als ich es eigentlich gemeint hatte. Natürlich freuen wir uns, dass du wieder da bist und dass alles gut gegangen ist. Außerdem willst du uns doch hoffentlich immer noch zum Essen einladen und du weißt genau, dass ich da unmöglich nein sagen kann."  
Erleichtert atmete Harm auf, bevor er fragte: „Und wo wollt ihr nun hin?"  
„Ich würde gern mal ins ‚DeLuca',"warf Liz ein. „Ich habe dir doch sicher mal von Maria DeLuca, meiner besten Freundin, erzählt. Und als ich an dem Restaurant vorbei gegangen bin, musste ich sofort an sie denken und ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, dass ich da mal esse."  
„Irgendwelche Gegenvorschläge?"fragte Harm Mac.   
Diese schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich da nie war! Wo ist das?"  
„In der M Street,"erklärte Liz.  
Harm meinte: „Dann mal los."  
Liz und Mac zogen sich schnell passendere Sachen an.  
Dann machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg und berichteten sich die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage.

_1630 Z-Zeit (12.30 Uhr EDT)  
Restaurant ‚DeLuca'  
Georgetown, Washington D.C. _

Lächelnd betrachtete Liz ihre Begleiter. Die beiden waren mal wieder in ihrer eigenen Welt und nahmen die Umgebung gar nicht wahr.  
Glücklich warf sie einen letzten Blick auf die Speisekarte, um sich endgültig zu entscheiden. Das klang alles sehr gut, so dass die Wahl wirklich schwer fiel. Harm und Mac konnten sich offensichtlich auch nicht entscheiden, denn sie diskutierten mal wieder das Für und Wieder der einzelnen Speisen.  
‚Na gut,' überlegte sich Liz. ‚Eigentlich gehört das bei den beiden schon dazu. Ich glaube, selbst wenn man gar keine Auswahlmöglichkeiten hätte, würden sie noch ein Thema finden, über das sie sich auf ihre übliche Weise streiten können.'  
Grinsend hörte sie kurz zu, bevor sie ihren Blick auf die Straße richtete und die Passanten beobachtete.  
Washington war eine tolle Stadt und sie hatte es nicht eine Minute bereut hierher gekommen zu sein. Natürlich fehlten Liz ihre Familie und ihre Freunde, aber sie hatte endlich das Gefühl frei zu sein.  
Washington D.C. war eine hektische Stadt. Niemand schien wirklich Zeit für etwas zu haben. Selbst an einem Sonntag Mittag hasteten die Geschäftsmänner in ihren Nadelstreifenanzügen und mit ihren Aktentaschen vorbei.   
Und doch fühlte Liz sich geborgen und umsorgt.  
‚Die letzten Wochen in Roswell waren schrecklich und sehr schmerzhaft. Doch ich fange an, sie zu vergessen. Ich fange an wieder frei zu atmen.'

ENDE


End file.
